Do You Love Me Now? 黒執事
by Manacled Heart
Summary: A revenge plot gone wrong brings two children to live in Ciel's home, worse yet, Ciel will die without them. Sebastian now has three souls to keep safe, two of whom, call him "Papa." Which pisses him off to no end. The mind games that master and servant play while testing their love (if you can call it that) might just destroy three separate lives with a single soul.
1. INTRO: His Butler, The Doll

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 1**

**His Butler, the Doll**

* * *

"Sebastian?" Ciel said softly as he washed him. After having shamelessly finished having sex with his servant he was due for a bath. Let's see, the two had begun having that kind of relationship about three months ago. It had started when Sebastian assured Ciel that as his demon he would do anything for his contracted soul. Anything! Ciel challenged that by making a snide comment saying, "I bet you wouldn't sleep with me if I asked." In the next moment Sebastian had thrown everything on his desk onto the floor and pushed him upon it. Where he whispered in his ear rather seductively, "Would you like to test that theory?"

Let's just say he had indeed tested that theory as he was never one to back out of something he started nor was he one to end his games half way through, and thus it had become a regular thing. Not only because Ciel asked for it but because his young body had inevitably come to expect it. He enjoyed sex much more than he had ever thought he would and had even found himself wondering what sex with someone else would be like. Though he had never actually acted upon this thought however.

The water softly splashed as Sebastian dipped the cloth in his hand back into the water and brought it up to his soft skin. Sebastian was sure to wash him thoroughly as a young Earl should always be clean.

"Yes?" he answered running the cloth he held across one of his Lord's thin arms.

"Do you demons feel love?" he questioned. It was surprising question as it was very rare to ever hear the young Lord speak of something as out of character as love. He contemplated how to answer, what would be the best way to pursue. Well, being one hell of a butler, he had to of course tell the truth.

"No," Sebastian said softly.

Ciel's eyes opened slightly wider at that, but he made no other sign as to his caring, "So what is it you feel when we have sex?"

"…" Sebastian blinked temporarily ceasing his actions of cleaning his young master. "Nothing more or less than the pure physical pleasure of it all…"

"…"

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's shoulders pushing lightly against the back of the tub and closer to him. He leaned his lips down to the young Lord's ear and whispered softly, "Why? Does bocchan wish me to feel something for him?"

"Tsk, of course not," Ciel barked shaking his hands away.

"There is no shame in it bocchan," Sebastian explained as he continued the bathing process. "It is natural for a humans to try and humanize things that cannot feel as they do…"

"Ugh," he spun around in the bath glaring up at the demon. "What are you talking about?"

"People like to say their pets feel love towards them. When really it is simply the pet's desire for food and warmth, as animals cannot feel such emotions as love. Children (especially little girls) hold their dolls close claiming their doll loves them, when in reality the doll cannot feel anything," he said softly as he leaned his lips to the Earls' ear again whispering. "Spoiled Earls who like to pretend their Demon servants actually feel something for them when performing the most intimate acts of human desire…"

"Shut up!" Ciel spat pulling away and splashing water in the demon's direction.

Sebastian smiled, "Please allow the shampoo to soak in… I shall fetch some warm milk for you to have before bed."

With that Sebastian got to his feet leaving the room. Ciel immediately slipped under the water. He could not deny that Sebastian's words had hurt a little… though he would never admit it to Sebastian...

* * *

The following day Ciel had insisted on going to London alone, and Sebastian had been left behind. It felt more than a little odd to Sebastian to be left behind. He was a seeing eye dog to Ciel, how would the boy manage without him? What if he were to run into trouble with him not there? Though he wasn't to question Ciel's choices. If he wished to go to London without him he had no right to question him.

"Have a safe journey then bocchan," Sebastian said handing him a packed lunch as if sending a little child off to school.

Slightly annoyed Ciel grabbed it from him tossing it to the end of his seat and climbed into the carriage.

"Tanaka let's go!" he barked to Tanaka who was steering.

"Please drive the carriage safely," Sebastian said to the old man politely. "You are carrying... precious... cargo."

Ciel shut the curtain on the carriage window at that comment and smiling Sebastian watched him leave over the hill before heading into the kitchen. Perhaps his little fib had bothered bocchan more than he had meant it to. It was true that demons could not love well not in the same sense that humans did. Though he did feel something more for his master than just a contracted soul. He was going to have a very hard time taking Ciel's soul when the time finally came, honestly he wasn't sure if he would be able to.

When Ciel returned he refused to speak to Sebastian the rest of the day, and Sebastian had asked Tanaka where Ciel had run off to, and he informed him that the young master had asked him to drive around in a giant circle for the better part of three hours. Sebastian smiled at that…_my poor bocchan, you do not know what to think now do you_?

* * *

"My Lord," Sebastian said softly. "Will you please tell me what we are doing here?"

They were wandering through the slums of London. All sorts of vial humans were about staring at them and eyeing Ciel's fancy clothes.

"I'm looking for someone, and you have to help me," he explained at last.

"Who?" Sebastian asked questionably.

"I have intelligence that a human without a soul is around here somewhere. Let me know when and if you see him. Since I can't sense souls you'll have to tell me who it is…"

Sebastian had heard that some people are born without souls, but in all his thousands of years, he had never seen one. How could Ciel know there was one around here somewhere…

"Keep your eyes open then Sebastian, tell me when you see him."

Sebastian scanned the people. He could sense all their souls. They seemed almost to glow with the energy from them. "Is this a mission for the Queen?" he asked as the continued their search.

"No, it is a mission for me," Ciel explained probably being intentionally vague on purpose.

"…" Sebastian sighed. Since when did the young master not inform _him_ of his plans? He was very confused.

The further they walked the dirtier the cobblestone streets became, the more shambled the houses looked, and the more shady the people appeared. It was almost like stepping into a new world, and in this world Ciel stuck out like a sore thumb. Sebastian's eyes were darting for any sign of danger.

"Hey kid, what's with those nice clothes? You rich?" shouted one of the drunkards in the alley they were heading down.

Ciel ignored them. He expected these kinds of actions from uneducated peasants.

"I think I have found him," Sebastian pointed out.

Ciel spun around. "Where?"

Sebastian (now that he had the general location) spotted him easily. It was the only person he could see but not sense, and this person, while he had a slight glow about him, it was nowhere near the brightness of everyone else. Sebastian pointed ahead.

Ciel looked, and smiled. Nothing good ever happened when Ciel smiled…

He walked over to the small child sleeping in the alley on top of a pile of old thrown out curtains. The boy was bout seven, with straight black hair. His eyes were closed so he could not tell their color. Ciel placed his gloved hand on the child's head softly before rising to his feet, "Sebastian, grab him."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said reaching down and picking up the child. "Should we not tell the child's parents?"

"It will be fine, if he was sleeping in an alley I doubt he has any," Ciel said.

They got back to the carriage and Ciel took a seat. Sebastian was about to place the boy on the cushions on the opposite side when Ciel piped up, "Here."

Sebastian turned noticing Ciel pointing to the spot right beside him. "He is awfully dirty my Lord."

"Do not question me," Ciel snapped. Sebastian laid the child on the seat cushion beside Ciel, and to his surprise Ciel moved the boy so his head rested on his leg. For someone who hated being touched (Sebastian didn't count as someone in such a category), this was very odd.

"Bocchan…wh—"

"Just climb in already, I would like to go home."

"That boy is coming with us then?" Sebastian said softly.

"Of course," Ciel snapped.

Feeling almost entirely confused by his master's actions he climbed into the carriage taking a seat across from him and watched as Ciel softly stroked the child's hair...

* * *

**Here is the beginning. The next seven chapters are an intro. So please enjoy. XD**


	2. INTRO: His Butler, Uninformed

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 2**

**His Butler, Uninformed**

* * *

The clanking of the wheels on the cobblestone street seemed rather loud that ride home. Ciel was staring out the window absentmindedly running his fingers through the boy's hair. The child seemed normal enough, other than the fact that he lacked a soul. Sebastian watched his young master with interest... This was about as strange as seeing Lady Elizabeth bursting into their manor wearing pants and cussing up a storm. It was out of character…peculiar.

Ciel's only visible eye darted in his direction. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing…"

Ciel scoffed just as the child on Ciel's lap stirred slightly. Ciel looked down as the boy stared up at him blinking. He had eyes of light brown, slightly a hazel color. It almost looked like the color of honey. He had on a frayed shirt and dirty pants. He lacked shoes or socks of any kind.

"About time you woke up," Ciel said softly.

He sat up rubbing his eye looking around. "Who are you?"

"I am the Earl of Phantomhive, and from this day on you are going to live in my manor," Ciel explained.

Sebastian's brow twitched slightly at the news.

The child blinked, "Why?"

Sebastian did his very best to appear as though he didn't care what Sebastian did one way or another. _Yes, that is what he was wondering_…

"I do not believe any child should have to live on the streets and when I saw you today I felt bad for you…so from now on I'll take care of you. You shall have your own room, new clothes, a large field in which to play, and of course all the toys you can imagine. I am the head of the Funtom toy company after all…"

Having never had such things before, the child's eyes seemed to light up. "You're the head of Funtom! I love those toys!"

He had never actually been able to touch one of those toys before. Seeing as he could not even afford food, let alone toys. But he had glared in the windows at them. Bunnies, and train sets, girly dolls and cars that followed behind you on a string.

"Which is your favorite?" Ciel asked.

"Oh…I don't know… I like them all I guess…" the child said fiddling nervously with the hem of his shirt, which was fraying and had a rip in it…

"Sebastian," Ciel said turning to him. "Go and gather a collection of toys for him to play with, and contact Miss Nina, we'll have to get him some proper attire as well…"

"Yes my Lord," he said getting to his feet he opened the carriage door and disappeared while the carriage was still moving. The boy gasped running to the window to see if the tall man in black had been hurt when jumping out of the carriage at full speed. Though when he looked there was no one there.

* * *

When the carriage pulled up outside there manor Ciel walked in holding his hat out which Sebastian took immediately.

"How…how is he here?" the child asked wondering how Sebastian had managed to get there so quickly. He stared as the demon butler began to remove Ciel's coat.

"Did you do as I asked?" Ciel asked ignoring the child temporarily.

"Yes, the toys are in the main hall and Miss Nina shall arrive at four."

"Good, now. Child I…" Ciel turned to find the child was gone. Immediately they heard laughter and they looked around the corner. Upon entering the main hall they saw the boy playing in the pile of toys. Laughing and throwing them around.

Ciel sighed coughing into his glove to get the child's attention. "Boy, come here we need to talk."

Jumping up he ran over to Ciel. "Come play with me!" he said tugging softly on Ciel's dress jacket.

"Not now, first things first…" he said then looking down at him he crinkled his nose, now that they were inside the child's smell was much more noticeable. "First things first, you need a bath."

"Call the servants in here Sebastian," Ciel said.

Sebastian left to do as he was told and Ciel looked down. The child blinked up at him.

"Now, what is your name?" he asked the boy. Immediately the child looked slightly sad…

"…I don't have one…"

Ciel blinked. So Grell was right after all…

"Really? Let's see then…" Ciel said walking into his study with the child on his heels he grabbed the first book he found and stared down at the author's name. Abraham…

He thought for a moment. That didn't sound right. "Abraham…Braham…Brahum…"

He repeated chunks and parts of the name many time until he found a suitable combination that he liked the sound of. He turned to the child. "I will call you Breium."

_**Pronounced: bray-um***_

"That name sounds silly," Breium said.

"That's only because it's your name," Ciel answered. "Nobody ever likes their own name, I particularly hate mine. Now, do you know how to write?"

He took a seat at his desk and little Breium shook his head, thus Ciel took out a piece of paper and using his pen he dipped it in ink and wrote: Breium. Then handing the pen over he carefully showed Breium how to write each letter. "B…R…E…I…U…M," Breium said as he wrote each letter with the unsteady hand of a seven year old.

"Very good," Ciel said praising him.

The boy turned around smiling brightly as Sebastian walked in with the other servants on his heels. Ciel turned to them. "Everyone, this is Breium, he is going to be living with us from today onwards."

"He's adorable!" Maylene said looking down at him smiling.

"Where did _he_ come from?" the Bard asked. Kids didn't just pop up in the manor everyday...

Ciel sighed taking the child's hand he walked over to them. "I found him. Now, Maylene if you would give him a bath—"

"No!" the boy shouted running to the other side of the room. Maylene rushed over to him. "The young master requests that you have a bath and you need—"

"No I don't like baths!" Breium snapped running over to Ciel he opened his jacket and buried his face in the cloth. Apparently it was an appropriate hiding place in the seven year old's mind.

"Come now," Maylene said wrapping her arms around his waist she dragged him out the office door.

Once the boy realized how fun the bubbles were and how amazing it was to splash around he seemed to enjoy the bath. He also enjoyed splashing Maylene with water every chance he could. Finally once bath time was over she picked him up from the tub and rubbed a towel in the boy's hair drying him off. "So, where are your parents?"

"…I don't have parents?" he said.

"Oh you must," she implored. "What about a father? Your Daddy?"

"…"

She blinked at this child. Was he an orphan like the young master?

"You know, your Daddy. The man that takes care of you," Maylene said.

Breium blinked…_the man that takes care of me_…

_~Flashback Begins~_

_Ciel Phantomhive looked down at him, "I do not believe any child should have to live on the streets and when I saw you today I felt bad for you…so from now on I'll take care of you."_

_~Flashback Ends~_

"Ciel Phantomhive!" he said smiling. "That's my Daddy!"

"Ciel…no, Ciel is just a boy himself," Maylene said wrapping the towel around him and only just realized she had nothing to change him into.

"A Daddy is a man who takes care of you," Breium said grinning. "My Daddy is Ciel Phantomhive!"

"…Oh…okay…" she said softly not wishing to make the boy cry or anything.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in," Maylene said and Sebastian entered holding a shirt.

"Bocchan has requested that the boy wear one of his night shirts until Miss Nina arrives."

"Oh," Maylene took it from him and dressed him in the shirt. The sleeves were big and the shirt came to the floor but it worked for now.

"Yea!" the boy cheered before running down the hall past Sebastian.

"The boy says he has no parents," Maylene said softly. "I wonder…"

* * *

Ciel had started to read his paper. _Seemed his plan was coming together nicely so far. It was a simple 3 step plan, and if all worked out well. Then by the end_...

The door burst open and the child ran inside with Sebastian on his heels, "Daddy!"

Ciel choked on the tea he had been sipping a moment before. "What did you—"

He ran around the desk and wrapped his arms around Ciel's waste, burring his face in Ciel's stomach. "Maylene says you're my Daddy!"

"What!" Ceil barked getting to his feet, he turned to Sebastian furiously as he tried to pry the child's hands off. "Get Maylene in here now!"

Though Sebastian didn't need to summon her as she was already on her way inside the study carrying a spare pair of slippers.

"Maylene did you do this?" Ciel snapped.

"Ugh…what bocchan?" she asked nervously. She did not like to be in trouble with the young master. Though more often than not it was Sebastian whom she was in trouble with. She wasn't even sure if the young master knew just what an incapable servant she was.

Ciel pointed down to Breium as he squeezed him mumbling another, "Daddy."

"Umm…well," she tapped her fingers together and proceeded to explain how the misunderstanding came about.

"I see…" Ciel looked down and said in a stern voice, "Breium, I am not your father."

Sebastian smiled expecting the child to cry and sure enough tears were already starting to form. As a demon Sebastian enjoyed the hurt and despair of everyone but his master, and yes, he was looking forward to seeing the child cry from being rejected. Ciel sighed falling to one knee he reached in his pocket pulling out a handkerchief holding it to the boy's nose, which he blew into immediately.

"But you may call me that if you wish," Ciel said softly.

Maylene's jaw dropped, and had Sebastian not been so composed his jaw might have dropped as well, though his eyes did narrow into dangerous slits.

"Yea!" he exclaimed again. Ciel stood up, "Now go play with your toys in the other room until Miss Nina arrives."

The boy ran off happily. This was like a dream come true for him.

Maylene took the distraction to slip out the door as well. Ciel walked over to his desk and picked up the newspaper he hadn't finished reading.

"My Lord," Sebastian began. "May I ask—?"

"No you may not," Ciel said softly. "Miss Nina shall be here shortly, prepare some absinthe for her"

He looked at the grandfather clock on the other side of the room. "It is already past dinner time, but I bet the boy is hungry. Prepare something for him, and bring me a slice of chocolate cake."

"…"

"Sebastian," Ciel said setting his paper to the side, "Don't make me repeat myself…"

Sebastian bowed leaving the room. He walked out into the main hall, every cell in the demons brain seemed to be trying to make sense of his Master's actions. Though no matter what conclusion he came up with, it never made sense in the long run. Ciel left his study intending to see exactly what Breium wanted to eat for dinner that evening, and Sebastian was just about to head into the kitchen when the front doors flew open and Miss Nina entered.

"Bonjour," she exclaimed.

"How many times must I tell you, the front entrance is not for—" Sebastian began only to have her rush by him and grip Ciel in a bone crushing hug.

"Ciel mon chéri, how have you been?" she asked.

"Fine," Ciel answered once she finally freed him.

"So, where is this little boy Sebastian told me about?"

Ciel turned leading her to where the child's toys were. He was playing with them when they entered, and he turned around. Ciel's night shirt hanging slightly off one shoulder an innocent expression his face his hair clean, but a mess…

"Qu'il est mignon!" she exclaimed running over to him, she was about to hug him when he jumped to his feet running over to the earl causing her to fall into the clump of toys.

"Daddy!" he said grabbing his shirt and looking back at the woman with one eye.

"Did he say—" she began only to have Sebastian intercede her.

"We need a full wardrobe for him. Night clothes, evening ware, the works, and…we need it by tomorrow morning so you'll be sleeping here until you have finished," Sebastian said smiling.

"An entire wardrobe, in one night!" she barked.

"If this is too difficult for you, I supposed I could call—"

"Of course it isn't," she snapped. Jumping to her feet she spun around looking rather full of herself. "Just who do you think I am!"

"It's settled then," Sebastian said.

So the next minute the boy was standing on Ciel's desk with Ciel holding his hand (for he whined whenever Ciel left). Miss Nina took the measurements down and whisked off the guest bedroom in order to create her masterpieces.

Ciel picked Breium up from the desk setting him on the floor, and noticed the boy try to hide a yawn. "Time for little boys to be in bed I guess," Ciel said. "Maylene would you…"

"Of course," Maylene said picking him she carried Breium from the room.

"Night Daddy," the boy mumbled.

"Goodnight," Ciel said as he and Maylene disappeared from sight.

"Wow!" Breium said when they entered his room. His bedroom was so large! His bed was so big! Everything looked so…expensive… "Is this really my room?"

"This is where the young master told me you were to sleep," Maylene said as the boy jumped down from her arms running over to the bed he began to jump on it. It was wonderful he could almost reach the ceiling when he jumped on this!

"Now now, settle down. You're supposed to be going off to bed," Maylene said getting him to lay down she tucked him in, "Good night."

"Night!" he called back happily as she left the room.

Breium rolled over. The covers were so soft. So were his pillows. Everything was wonderful. Just today he had been sleeping in an alley and now look at him! He must be the luckiest kid in the world!

…_and it's all thanks to my Daddy… _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ciel sat down at his desk; he took out some paperwork which he began to go through. Sebastian smiled noticing how heavy Ciel's eyes seemed to look and he stifled a yawn with his hand.

"Time for little boys to be in bed indeed," Sebastian said grinning.

"Shut up," Ciel barked turning back to his work. He stayed up three more hours before deciding sleep would be best about now. He went to his room and Sebastian undressed him putting him in his night shirt.

"So exactly what is all this about my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Slightly annoyed Ciel opened the drawer of his night stand and removed from it a newspaper article covering a ball held a little over a week ago.

"This was the Ball the Talbot's were hosting. It was for charity. We were so busy in service to the Queen that we were unable to attend the event," Ciel explained crossing his legs and glaring down at the article. "However they mentioned me…"

"Did they," Sebastian said grabbing the article he read it over. Seemed they were mocking Ciel saying he couldn't be bothered to leave his plush home and lifestyle to attend an event for charity…

"That is rather harsh," Sebastian said after reading it through.

"So, what is more charitable than taking in a disadvantaged child?" Ciel asked.

"Is that the reason?" Sebastian questioned.

"Of course," Ciel said as he laid down. Sebastian pulled his eye patch off setting it on the desk beside him. He leaned down to kiss Ciel (which usually lead to more than a kiss). He was looking forward to taking his master tonight, to touching his soft skin, and kissing the places he knew made Ciel moan the loudest. Sebastian did not love his little Lord, but could not deny that he had an unusually strong attraction to the child's body. After all, the perfect soul laid within the vessel. How could he not be attracted to it? It had been so long since the two had done anything of the sort. Only Ciel rolled over without accepting the kiss. He didn't say anything.

"…" Sebastian sighed slightly disappointed. "Goodnight my Lord…"

With that he got up leaving the room and closing the door behind him. He looked down at the article once again._ No bocchan, I think there is much more to this little story than that_…

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I really enjoyed reading them.**

**I hope this keeps you guessing right up until the end, it is a rather dark story. Well it should be it's Kuroshitsuji after all... XD**


	3. INTRO: His Butler, Incapable?

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 3**

**His Butler, Incapable!**

* * *

"Good morning my Lord," Sebastian said opening the curtains to Ciel's room and pouring his morning tea. "Today you have a business meeting with Lau, and Lady Elizabeth's governess Paula called to say that Lady Elizabeth would not be able to make it for tea this afternoon for she has taken ill."

"Send her some flowers with a card," Ciel said sitting up yawning slightly.

Suddenly the door burst open and Breium ran in jumping on Ciel's bed. "Daddy, play with me!"

"Breium, you can't just run in my room like this. If you want to enter you have to knock first," Ciel said.

"How come?"

"Well…because I—" Ciel began only to be interrupted by Sebastian.

"Because he might have been in here doing some unspeakable acts with his servant that a child like yourself coul—"

Ciel lunged forward cupping his hands over the boy's ears pulling him into his chest to avert the sound. "What are you doing? Don't say or do things like that in front of him!" Ciel spat furiously.

"Well it is true…" Sebastian said not caring if the boy heard or not. "Then again we have not done anything like _that_ in so long I think the young master may have forgotten how to play such games…"

Ciel's eyes narrowed,_ no demon you will not bait me like this_…

"Do not talk about or do any of those sort of things in front of Breium again. That's an order!" Ciel barked.

Sebastian sighed, "Very well."

Ciel uncovered his ears. "Breium go downstairs, and meet me for breakfast…"

"Okay!" he said jumping down from the bed he ran from the room.

Ciel sighed taking the teacup Sebatian held out to him and sipped it. "This tea is rather weak today Sebastian are you losing your touch?"

"No my Lord," Sebastian said glaring down at him. "Perhaps it is because the young master's tastes are changing…"

Ciel glared back up at him. Both of them knew that neither of them were talking about the tea…

* * *

Sebastian was quite upset. His bocchan had made it very clear he did not wish to have sex with him or even touched by him. Which made undressing him and putting him in the proper attire for the day extremely difficult, and his sadistic master seemed to be enjoying his predicament as the last few buttons were done up. At the same time Ciel knew damn well what Sebastian wanted. His gloved hand lingering far too long over his skin, his work agonizingly slow, and Ciel wasn't about to admit that it was tempting him too. Still he stood wallowing in his butler's anxiety. He could see it working in Sebastian's mind. _Should I dare to touch him? Should I dare to kiss him?_

Finally, the work was done and Ciel headed downstairs to the dining table where Breium seemed to be seated rather impatiently. Maylene was there setting out the food for him, and filling up his glass with milk. As it appeared she had told him to wait on beginning to eat until Ciel had arrived. As the head of the house it was only proper.

"Daddy!" Breium cheered as Ciel sat down.

"Yes, yes…" Ciel said waving his words away.

Thus breakfast began, but they had barely started when…

"Earl! It's so good to see you!" Lau had just burst through the doors with Ran Mao at his arm.

"What are you doing here!" Ciel snapped furiously.

He (without being invited) took a seat at the table, with Ran Mao on his lap. "I thought I would come early so we might enjoy breakfast together and…oh…"

His eyes had spotted Breium seated at the table munching obliviously at his food. His black hair was nicely combed that morning. The boy looked up as Lau and Ran Mao stared at him. Slightly nervous he glanced at his Daddy almost as if asking, "why are these strange people looking at me?"

"Who is the child?" Lau asked.

"He is the young master's son," Sebastian said before Ciel had a chance to stop him.

"What!" Lau gasped. "I did not think Lady Elizabeth was old enough birth a child. Hmmm…"

"He is not Elizabeth's child!" Ciel snapped.

Lau gasped bringing a hand to cover his mouth, "Scandalous!"

"No…" Ciel sighed putting his hand to his forehead. "He's not mine either. I just… sort of… found him okay…"

"Daddy are you okay?" Breium asked.

"You're not helping," he snapped his fist gripping his fork so tight his knuckles had turned white.

"Well," Lau said. "This is very interesting…"

He turned to Sebastian, "Well, I'll have some shrimp with a side of—"

"Why do you always come here mooching food off me? Don't you have servants to cook for you?" Ciel asked annoyed folding his arms in frustration.

"Of course," he said smiling. "None that cooks as tasty of meals as butler-kun here…"

"I am flattered," Sebastian said bowing.

Ciel got to his feet. "No, you're here early so we'll start are business early. Let's go to the next room. Sebastian see if Miss Nina has finished the outfits yet and if she has put Breium in something so he can get out of that awful night shirt…"

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said.

"Aw…" Lau sighed. "No food for us Ran Mao…whatever shall we do… We will starve surely…"

Ran Mao let out a sigh.

"Eh!"

They looked up at the noise and saw Breium was holding out one of his breakfast rolls to them. "Aw," Lau said. "Isn't he just the cutest? Thank you."

He took it taking a bite, and broke off a chunk to feed to Ran Mao.

"Would you not take food from my guests!" Ciel snapped. "Get to the study now, or whatever business you have with me is off…"

"Ay, what a demanding young Earl…alright we're coming…" They got up following the young Earl out the door.

Sebastian sighed, turning to the child. "Now, if you're finished let us…"

He blinked to find the child was not in his seat but half way out the door with the rest. Sebastian scooped him up quickly. "Now now, that isn't for children," he said. "Come along let's see if we have something to put you in…"

"No, I want to stay with Daddy!"

Sebastian sighed as he brought the child upstairs and knocked on Miss Nina's door. It opened a crack revealing a tired and worn out expression held by the face of Miss Nina. "Yes?"

"Are you finished yet?" Sebastian asked dully.

"Yes," she sighed, opening the door all the way; she was too tired to give back any snide remarks or jeering comments, as would have been typical of her. She revealed a number of outfits of many different colors all befitting a young boy of the Earl's stature.

"He is not an Earl, do you really think these outfits fit his class?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, he called him Daddy right? Trust me when the Earl is old enough he'll legally adopt the child and then the boy really will be the Earl's son…so…it fits…"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the thought. Just what he needed, to have this brat around for the remainder of his soul's life, but somehow…he just couldn't picture Ciel with a child, adopted or otherwise. The boy upon seeing the outfits smiled and pushed himself from Sebastian's arms running over to them…

"Wow…" he said smiling brightly at the clothes.

"I want to wear this one," Breium said grabbing at an outfit that looked like a little Sailor suit.

"Fine," Sebastian said dully. He grabbed the outfit laying it on the desk and he leaned down and began to unbutton the boy's shirt.

"No!" Breium snapped pushing Sebastian's hands away. "I can do it myself!"

"Nonsense, I dress the young master, I can dress you too," Sebastian said attempting once again to unbutton his night shirt.

"No! I can do it myself!" he snapped once again.

Sighing Sebastian stood up handing the outfit to him, "By all means…"

The boy took the outfit running out of the room. Presumably off to find somewhere to change.

Sebastian turned to Miss. Nina. "This should be sufficient," he said handing a bag of coins to her. "You may be on your way."

"Just like that!" Miss Nina snapped.

Sebastian walked to the door and turned back looking at her with a smile, "Just like that…"

* * *

"So the trades are going well, aside from—" this had been the last sentence spoken by Lau before little Breium had run in wearing a new outfit but…badly… His buttons were done on the wrong notches, some not done up at all. His shorts were on backwards and he was missing his left sock. Neither of his shoes was tied. Ciel glared at the sorry state he was in when Sebastian entered with some tea.

Lau stifled a laugh with his sleeve while Ciel turned to Sebastian snapping, "Just why is he dressed like—"

"He insisted on dressing himself," Sebastian explained.

"Fix it now!" Ciel snapped.

"I shall fetch Maylene at once," Sebastian said.

"No _you_ do it," Ciel ordered. "Maylene is probably busy elsewhere…"

Sighing Sebastian whispered his classic, "Yes, my Lord." Before picking the reluctant child up and taking him into another room. He started to attempt to correct the damage done.

"No!" Breium spat. "I dress myself today! So Daddy would be…proud of me…"

"The young master has requested that you be in properly arranged clothing…I shall—" Sebastian began only to have the boy pull away again. He ran under the sofa in the room. Sebastian exhaled exasperatedly. "Really now…what a bother…"

He walked over lifting the sofa up he smiled down at the boy who looked up freaking out at Sebastian's strength. He ran screaming over to the closet he climbed inside closing the door. Sebastian sat the sofa down softly before going over to the closet and swinging open the doors. Breium began whining instantly. "No! I did it by myself! Daddy will—"

"You lack the necessary talent to successfully dress yourself," Sebastian said, and then grinning slightly he added in an undertone, "Like father like son…"

Sebastian picked the child up talking him back to the middle of the room trying to correct the buttons on his shirt, all the while putting up with the protests of Breium as he tried to kick Sebastian and occasionally attempted a bite or two.

"What is going on in here!" Ciel barked swinging the door open.

"Daddy!" Breium called happily running over to him, none of his buttons were done up now.

"Honestly Sebastian…" Ciel groaned. "You're becoming nearly as incapable as those other three…"

"He was being unruly," Sebastian said. "The boy simply refuses to put on his clothes correctly."

"I did all by myself!" Breium said standing on his toes to seem taller. "Is Daddy proud?"

"…" Ciel looked down at him with the same stern expression he had been giving Sebastian, though a second later the expression softened.

"Of course I am," Ciel said ruffling the boy's hair. "But do you know what would make me prouder? If you would let Sebastian dress you appropriately…"

"…" Breium blinked.

"I would be so proud then…" Ciel urged falling to his knees (which made him the same height as his "son") he tied the boy's neck tie himself. It was not a perfect job as Sebastian's would have been, but it was satisfactory, still it was miraculous for being Ciel's handiwork.

Breium suddenly smiled rushing over to Sebastian he said, "Dress me! Dress me!"

Too much of this and Sebastian feared he may very well kill someone, and if the chance ever arose he knew just who that someone would be…

* * *

By the afternoon Sebastian had had up to here with that kid! For a street kid he sure did enjoy being babied and waited on and running to his… "Daddy," whenever he thought Sebastian or one of the other servants were being unfair to him… He's only been here one day and already he was acting like he owned the mansion. What surprised him even more was that Ciel was permitting this. He allowed the child to run freely, and be spoiled. He permitted him to run about and break things… The servants (other than Sebastian) were physically worn by the end of the day from chasing the child all about the house. Sebastian while not physically tired, had had just about had enough of the boy mentally…

Sebastian walked into Ciel's office later on that day where he was filling out some forms. "My Lord you rang?"

"Yes," Ciel said. "Get a hold of the school house in London and enroll Breium in classes there tomorrow. You can drive him there every day as it's going to be cold soon and Tanaka being as old as he is would not do well in the cold."

So, now the kid was going to be enrolled in school? Oh that was it!

Sebastian walked around the desk spinning Ciel's chair around, and he placed his hands on Ciel's wrists pinning them to the arms of the chair. Ciel winced slightly, "My Lord, what are you doing?"

Ciel smiled. Nothing good ever came from him smiling… "Whatever do you mean Sebastian?"

"You know what I mean," Sebastian said. "Just why is that child here…"

"Why are you jealous?" Ciel asked grinning.

Sebastian gripped his wrist's tighter making Ciel wince more, and Sebastian brought his lips very close to Ciel's ear. "You're playing with fire my Lord…"

The words seemed to send an echo of pleasure down his neck and into his spine and he turned his head away disgusted at how much he enjoyed Sebastian being so close to him. "Never you mind!" he managed to snap back, forcing away his urge to kiss his servant. "Who I decide to keep and get rid of from my manor is my business and my business alone. Just do as I tell you and stop asking questions…"

"Could it be my master really fancies himself as that boy's father…?" Sebastian teased bringing his lip down to just barely brush his master's neck. Ciel shivered involuntarily at this, and could have shot himself for showing such weakness to his servant.

"Don't be foolish. I am no more that child's father than you are my lover…" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian, who had been enjoying the radiating heat from Ciel's body (due to Sebastian's being near to him) and the smell…the delicate delicious smell of Ciel's soul (a smell which only became stronger the more aroused Ciel became), looked up at that.

"What do you mean my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "You played me for a fool Sebastian, something I will not soon forget! Something you shall be punished for…severely…"

"You brought the child here to punish me?" Sebastian asked calmly still firmly pining his hands to the arms of his chair.

"No, he is merely the first step on the way to your punishment…" Ciel asked. "But if the child is annoying you then that just works out for the better in my opinion…"

"Bocchan, I am afraid I don't understand just what has you so upset?" he sighed.

"You'll find out when your punishment comes then won't you?" Ciel snapped. "Now release me and get back to your work…"

Sighing Sebastian stood up before bowing. He left the room and Ciel interlaced his fingers across his stomach, his mind still seething…

_I had never expected to love again after that day you found me… I had had every intention of wallowing in my hatred until, you, one day take my soul. Instead you reached down and dug deeper until I awoke one day to find… I loved you…_

…_and like the sadistic demon you are… you took that human ideal and rejected it… Can't feel love can you? Well enjoy this little game Sebastian, because I am not a slut or a harlot, and I do not lay with people who don't love me…and you…you will know what a rejected love feels like…_

Ciel interlaced his fingers across his stomach leaning back in his chair with his cold blue eyes narrowed, Ciel smiled.

…_nothing good ever came from him smiling…_

* * *

******I hope you are all enjoying this so far. Thanks for the reviews, and comments...**


	4. INTRO: His Butler, Counter Attack

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 4**

**His Butler, Counter Attack**

* * *

Breium was so excited to go to school that he could hardly stand still as Sebastian put on his coat.

"Daddy come with me!" Breium pleaded for the nineteenth time since breakfast that morning.

"I have things to do here, Sebastian will take you."

"No!" he whined grabbing Ciel's sleeve and tugging childishly. "Daddy has to take me! It's my first day!"

Ciel sighed, but before he could deny the child yet again. The front doors suddenly burst open and a flurry of pink cloth and blonde tresses met him. After being spun around a few times his eyes focused on Elizabeth and her servant, and he sighed harder.

"Hello Elizabeth…" he said dully.

"I told you, it's Lizzy! Call me Lizzy!" she sighed. Then smiling she stepped back. "I came to thank you for the flowers and apologize for not coming yesterday. However I am feeling much better now and—. Who is this?"

She turned to look at the child.

"The young master has taken in a child," Sebastian declared quickly before Ciel could propose a better explanation. Ciel shot him an annoyed look as Elizabeth rounded on him.

"You adopted a child!" she gasped. "Without consulting me!"

"Lizzy it's… It was a quick decision… I—"

Ciel and Sebastian had both been expecting her to cry one of the classic tear gushing cries that occurred whenever Ciel made major decisions without her. Though instead she turned to the child. "Do you like living here with Ciel?"

"I love living here with Daddy," Breium responded.

"Daddy!" she gasped. Then…they watched cogs turn in the young blond haired girl's brain. Suddenly she smiled. "Well then I am your Mommy."

Breium blinked. "You're my Mommy?"

"Of course," she said. "I am Ciel's wife, so naturally I am your mother…"

"Mommy!" Breium cheered throwing his arms around Elizabeth.

"Oh shoot me now," Ciel sighed under his breath thinking no one heard. Though Sebastian's voice seethed from behind him…

"Is that an order my Lord," Sebastian asked taking out the gun within his vest, (it was mostly for show), he appeared to be checking how many bullets he had in it.

"Don't be stupid of course it isn't," Ciel spat.

Meanwhile Paula had slumped against the wall looking like she was about to faint. Now she had to explain to Elizabeth's mother why she would be running her mouth talking about her and Ciel's son upon their return. Elizabeth and Breium continued to hug and laugh, which was only broken by Ciel coughing softly to get their attention.

"Lizzy, he has to go to school before he's late. It's his first day."

"Oh, I have a splendid idea. Why don't we take him on his first day? Oh what sort of parents would we be if we didn't…"

Ciel turned to Sebastian, infuriated by his servants mocking expression, and as Sebastian predicted he gave in.

"Get my coat," he ordered slowly. Bowing Sebastian fetched it thinking all the while …so_, it seems Lady Elizabeth at least out ranks the child_…

Five minutes later the three were in the back of the carriage with Sebastian steering. Elizabeth seemed to have this mother thing down already as she was incessantly fixing the hems of Breium's coat and straightening his black hair with a comb. "No child of mine is going to show up looking scruffy for his first day of School!"

Ciel sighed wondering if she realized that Breium wasn't actually their child, and she did realize didn't she that if she and he were in the private school system they would actually be heading to the very same building just a different grade. In fact it was the school Ciel had attended until his parent's death and he returned home, where he decided he would be homeschooled from that point on.

This whole situation was annoying as hell. Ciel wanted nothing more than be done with the whole situation, he just had to wait. Wait for the undertaker to tell him he was ready. Until then…

The carriage came to a stop and Sebastian opened the door. "Here we are," he said softly.

Breium jumped down excitedly and Elizabeth followed after him still fussing over the child excessively.

"Let him be," Ciel sighed pulling his cloak tighter around him from the cold. "He needs to go inside and I have to speak with the headmaster. Sebastian wait here for us."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said bowing. He watched the three head inside. Breium had grabbed Ciel's right hand and Elizabeth's left and with them all in a line they entered the building.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel upset. Just what was his master thinking? Where was he going with all of this? It unnerved him a little that he could not discern through Ciel's plot. Normally he could foretell all of Ciel's plans. This one however…

_~Flashback begins~_

_"Don't be foolish. I am no more that child's father than you are my lover…" Ciel snapped._

_Sebastian, who had been enjoying the radiating heat from Ciel's body (due to Sebastian's being near to him) and the smell…the delicate delicious smell of Ciel's soul (a smell which only became stronger the more aroused Ciel became), looked up at that._

_"What do you mean my Lord?" Sebastian asked._

_Ciel's eyes narrowed. "You played me for a fool Sebastian, something I will not soon forget! Something you shall be punished for…severely…"_

_"You brought the child here to punish me?" Sebastian asked calmly still firmly pining his hands to the arms of his chair._

_"No, he is merely the first step on the way to your punishment…" Ciel asked. "But if the child is annoying you then that just works out for the better in my opinion…"_

_"Bocchan, I am afraid I don't understand just what has you so upset?" he sighed._

_"You'll find out when your punishment comes then won't you?" Ciel snapped. "Now release me and get back to your work…"_

_~Flashback ends~_

He was being punished. By what exactly? Jealousy? From what he guessed, Ciel was attempting to make him jealous, though his master was upset that he did not love him, so he must be assuming that jealously can lead to love. Perhaps he should just lie. Tell Ciel he loves him even if he does not. Then Ciel would send that boy off and things would return to normal. Though, this game of his was… interesting. Annoying yes. Infuriating, of course. Though he could not deny it was interesting. Perhaps two could play at this little game of theirs. Sebastian smiled suddenly. If it were Ciel's desire to get this child to love him in order to make Sebastian jealous then that would work the other way around would it not?

Smiling Sebastian waited patiently for Elizabeth and Ciel to return from speaking with the headmaster of the school. It didn't take long. Fifteen minutes and the two returned to the carriage.

"Take us home Sebastian, you may return to pick Breium up at the end of the school day," Ciel said.

"It is his first day my Lord, would it not be better for you and Lady Elizabeth to pick him up? We can go and browse around in town until it is time. I do believe it would make Breium happy."

"What?" Ciel snapped turning to him.

"Oh splendid idea Sebastian! Oh let's do that Ciel! Please!"

Ciel sighed. "If… if you wish Elizabeth."

Thus they waited out the school day in town browsing the shops. Elizabeth had purchased quite a few pairs of shoes. Then it was time to pick Breium up from school and they rode back just as the students were being dismissed. Breium walked out of the school looking shy and nervous, though his expression perked up when he spotted Ciel and Elizabeth.

"Wha! Daddy!" he cheered running forward.

"Breium sweetie don't run—" Elizabeth called. Too late. The boy had tripped falling onto the cobble stone beneath him. He sat up, his face tearing up. "Oh no."

Elizabeth made to rush towards him only Sebastian held his hand out. "Hold on my Lady."

He walked over to the boy kneeling beside him he helped him to his feet and gently wiped the dirt from his clothes. The boy held out his hand whimpering revealing to Sebastian a small cut. He removed from his jacket a handkerchief patting the blood away before he tied the cloth tightly around it. With his eyes glaring in Ciel's direction he leaned down kissing the cloth softly before reaching up he patted the child's head. "Good boy. Do you feel better now?"

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of his servant being so caring. It wasn't like Sebastian… This just isn't how Sebastian acts! What was going on here?

Breium's face lit up in a smile and he nodded. "I feel all better!"

"Good, I'm glad. I cannot permit trouble to befall my young bocchan's son now can I?" Sebastian said softly before standing up. He took Breium's hand walking him over to the carriage and helping him climb up inside.

"You're so cool Sebastian," Elizabeth said as he helped her up next.

"What are you playing at Sebastian?" Ciel snapped after the other two were already within the carriage and talking.

"Whatever do you mean Bocchan?" Sebastian asked smiling. "I am helping to take care of my Bocchan's new child. It is a butler's duty after all to attend to the Phantomhive family, new members or old."

Ciel glared at him.

"Please my Lord, get inside before you catch a cold," Sebastian said softly before helping him in the carriage. Ciel looked quite annoyed.

Sebastian climbed back up onto the carriage. So this is a good way of counteracting his young master's little plan. Mission accomplished…

* * *

That night Sebastian had dressed Ciel far more quickly than what was normal, and then he prepared to leave the room in slight haste. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ciel asked.

"To tuck young Breium in for the night, I wish to make sure he is comfortable."

Ciel glared, "Why do you suddenly care so much about him?"

"Should I not care about the young master's adopted son?" he asked questioning as he headed to the door with the candelabra in hand. "I think not. Besides, he is young and adorable. Who could not love him?"

Ciel blinked. "What did you say?"

"Humh?" Sebastian looked back. "Oh my, did I say that? I apologize. Slip of the tongue."

With that Sebastian closed the door to Ciel's room leaving him in quite furious state. _Could Sebastian love after all_? No don't think that! Ciel scolded himself. He is obviously trying to irritate you. You can't let him bother you, at least not until your revenge is complete. _Like any animal or servant, your demon needs to be taught a lesson_, he thought to himself.

"I won't let him get to me," Ciel said to himself aloud. "Besides, my revenge in the end will be worth far more than what Sebastian believes he's putting me through now…"

He laid down. Perhaps tomorrow would be the day. Or perhaps the next. He hoped his plan would come together soon. He wanted to hurry up and teach his servant the lesson he deserved.

* * *

**Wow, so it's literally been forever since I updated. Though I had lost my email for this account and couldn't for the life of me remember what it was. So I had made a new account as Anime Anaylst so I continue with my love of writing despite having lost this one. It just so happened by stroke of luck I ran across a document on my computer the other day that had my email and password for this old account of mine. At last I am able to continue the stories here. It makes me so happy. :D**

**Hope you are all enjoying this so far.**

**I updated this first because of you Ryuno chu. Thanks for your interest in this story.**


	5. INTRO: His Butler, Infuriating!

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 5**

**His Butler, Infuriating!**

* * *

Sebastian did not have much experience with being a doting butler, but he figured he would manage nicely. So the following morning he gave Ciel his tea, and dressed him in haste before rushing out the door and to young Breium's room. He took much more time waking him and dressing him and he even carried the sleepy child to the dining area where Ciel was already beginning his breakfast. He looked up annoyed as Sebastian sat the child in a chair beside Ciel. He knelt down placing a napkin on the child's lap and he pushed the chair in softly.

"You left rather quickly," Ciel snapped feeling annoyed.

"I apologize Goshujin-sama," he said bowing placing a hand on his chest as he did so. Then turning to Breium he smiled. "Bocchan, what would like to eat for breakfast today?"

"What are you doing!" Ciel snapped throwing his hands onto the table and rising to his feet.

"Well, you have a child now. That means Breium would now hold the title of Bocchan. Wouldn't it? Of course that means your title would change to Goshujin-sama. You must be so happy your status has increased from his being here."

"I never told you to call him that!" Ciel snapped furiously. He had to admit, it hurt a bit hearing Sebastian call Breium Bocchan. Every term Sebastian used to refer to him were formal terms, however Bocchan was (of those terms) the least formal, and it almost felt like a pet name that he used. One of the only things that (aside from sex) made him feel actually close to his butler. Goshujin-sama… That term made him sound so old! He hated it.

Though it was true, if this were the future and he and Elizabeth had a child together, his title would change to that and their son would properly be referred to as bocchan…

"I apologize my Lord, am I mistaken in my reasoning?" he asked smiling.

"I…" Looking slightly disappointed he sat back down. "No… no you're not."

"As I thought," Sebastian said returning to look at Breium. "No, bocchan. What would you like to eat for breakfast today…"

Ciel stared at the scene looking… rather hurt. Though he did his best to hide it. Meanwhile, Sebastian's demon instincts were relishing in his misery. As much as Demons did not like harm or hardships to befall their contracted souls, he could not deny he got some pleasure to see Ciel so hurt by the simple changing of titles…

After breakfast Ciel demanded to take another trip without him. He ordered Sebastian to help him with his coat.

"Now, you take Breium to school, and head straight back here until it is time to pick him up. That's an order!" Ciel snapped. "Meanwhile Tanaka will take me into town."

"If you don't mind my saying Goshujin-sama," he added just to add another sting. "Why don't you drop the young bocchan off at school on your way to where ever you're headed that is apparently none of my business."

"Because I'm busy, don't question me!" Ciel snapped climbing into his carriage and he called to Tanaka to go, and into town they went.

* * *

Sebastian did as he was told. He took Breium to school returned home until it was time to pick him up. Though in order to irk his Lord some more he decided to take Breium to do some fun things…

He tried to anticipate what sort of fun activities a child would like to do. It was rather difficult to think up because he as a demon did not really concern himself with the happiness of others. Not even Ciel. His time contracted to Ciel has been spent keeping him safe from harm, physically healthy, and yes at times even physically pleased. He did his jobs of completing orders but didn't really concern himself with making Ciel emotionally happy. It just wasn't something demons did. Even though he was his contracted soul, he enjoyed putting Ciel in embarrassing or annoying predicaments, or even going out of his way to hurt him emotionally for the pure reason of being for his enjoyment. So actually attempting to plan activities that would make that awful little human happy was a tad tiresome, but if the end result was seeing that hurt expression on Ciel's face (as he had seen that morning) well then it was worth it…

He planned to be gone most of the day taking Breium out to have fun and Ciel was sure (like a jealous child) to be upset upon their return. He could picture Ciel's reaction.

An image of an angered Ciel appeared in his mind's eye standing with one hand on his hip and the other pointing straight at his face, "You weren't here to cook me dinner, I haven't had my bath, you haven't completed your chores, what kind of a butler are you!"

Yes that was sure to be his reaction…

* * *

The carriage came to a stop before the Undertaker's dwelling. Ciel climbed down and turned to Tanaka who looked quite unnerved. He didn't like the Undertaker much Ciel supposed.

"What do you tell Sebastian if he asks where we went?" he asked.

"That you asked me to simply drive you around for a few hours," Tanaka said.

"Good," Ciel said. "Come back and get me in an hour."

"Yes Sir," Tanaka said before riding off.

Ciel entered the Undertaker's dwelling finding him appearing quite attached to a dead corpse. "Ah my lovely Bizarre doll…" he whispered softly.

"Undertaker," Ciel called.

He looked up smiling. "Ah, the young Earl, you have come to visit me once again without your butler, I am honored."

"Have you finished Undertaker?" Ciel asked sternly as he closed the coffin of the young girl.

"Ah, our little project, I have been working on it quite diligently would like to come have a look?"

"Of course," Ciel said.

"But…payment…"

"Tsk, Sebastian will tell you a dirty joke next time! Now take me there!" Ciel snapped. He hated this man's laughter fetish (if you could call it that).

"Ah, fine, follow me then…"

He opened up a coffin that was propped against a wall, but it appeared not to be a coffin at all for a small staircase descending downwards. "After you young Earl," he said.

Ciel descended the staircase to a basement that looked very much like the room he was just in only there were more coffins and it was slightly darker. Ciel turned to the Undertaker as he followed after him. "I have found a human with no soul, and I believe I have gotten him to love me, just as you instructed. What now?"

"Hhmm, well you see. The soulless human…"

"Breium," Ciel said sitting taking a seat on a nearby coffin.

"Oh my, you named it? It's going to be so much harder to get rid of it now, you know…" he teased with a slight chuckling laugh.

"Not for me," Ciel snapped. "Just explain how this is going to work."

"Alright, Breium is a human without a soul. This only happens with about one in a billion people who are born on Earth. However, people who have no souls are basically vegetables. They can have a body that by all account appears perfectly healthy and yet they do not talk, they do not move, they do not think. Their existence is gone. So how then is Breium a soulless human able to walk about the planet as though he has one?"

Ciel narrowed his eyes waiting for him to go on. When he didn't he sighed. "How?" he asked in an overly annoyed tone.

"Much better now you actually sound interested. Well, it is because he has the shell of a soul, the encasement that soul resides in. It basically has tricked the body into thinking a soul is present. Since there is no soul present within the body, one must wonder, what is this encasement filled with?"

He smiled walking over to the center of the room and turning back to face him, "Emotion. It is filled to the brim with emotion. So, let's say Sebastian were here and we placed a regular human soul inside his body. This would not be the same as eating a soul so it would not energize him. No, we place it in his body as if his human form had a soul. What do you suppose would happen to him?"

After another uncomfortable pause, Ciel with narrowed eyes and in a dull tone asked, "I don't know, what would happen to him?"

"Well, it's kind of the same logic as food. Eating food for you sustains you and helps you live, though if I liquefied your food and shot it straight into your veins it would kill you. In the same aspect Sebastian would die. It would work like a poison in his system and kill him. The demon sword after all has the soul of its maker encased within the blade. That is why no cut made by the demon sword upon a demon will heal, and if the cut is life threatening it would kill them…"

He picked up a beaker from a nearby table and held it so he could only see the round base. "So, what do you think would happen if we took the shell of a human soul and placed it within Sebastian? It is not an entire soul so it will not kill him, but because Breium's shell is instilled with all his emotions, it will instill Sebastian with those emotion as well…"

"So, if Breium loves me, and Sebastian gets his shelled soul… then Sebastian will love me?" Ciel said analyzing the situation.

"Just as deeply…" the Undertaker said. "And because of the dedication and already sexual history between the two of you, it's certain to not be the same kind of love, but just as intense."

"I'm curious young Earl, what will you do once Sebastian loves you?" the Undertaker asked cocking his head slightly.

"What do you think?" he said grabbing his top hat he replaced it on his head and jumped down from the coffin. "I will reject him, just as he did me, and then… he can feel that kind of pain…"

"My isn't that rather harsh?"

"What do I care," Ciel snapped turning to leave.

"Wait a moment young Earl," the Undertaker said smiling. He replaced the beaker on the table and reached into a nearby drawer. He pulled out a small liquid vial with a skull plunger at the top that stopped the liquid from escaping.

"When you think Breium's love for you is at its deepest pour this into his drink. He shall die a quick and painless death, then have you and your dear butler bring his corpse to me. I shall replace Breium's shelled soul into Sebastian's body, and we'll see what happens…" he said handing the vial to him.

"Fine," Ciel said removing a handkerchief he wrapped the vial in it and placed it in his pocket. "Until then Undertaker…"

With that he climbed the stairs and disappeared from sight. Undertaker walked over to a pile of wood. "I suppose I should prepare a coffin small enough for the boy…"

* * *

Sebastian made sure to return quite late with Breium. That had gone to the fair, he had bought him some toy (on Ciel's dime). He even found a man to do some face painting making Breium's face up to look like a cat (Sebastian had picked that out, and admittedly it was easier to hang out with him after that).

He opened the door fully anticipating Ciel to be seated on the bottom step looking thoroughly upset. Only he wasn't there.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Breium called running into Ciel's study. Sebastian followed shortly after. Ciel was seated at his desk reading the newspaper.

"Daddy, Sebatan took me to the fair, and we ate candies and we—" Breium continued on for a few minutes and Ciel (surprisingly patiently) sat waiting for him to finish. When he was done talking about his day Ciel folded his paper and sat it down on the desk.

"Seems you had a very exciting day," Ciel said smiling. "Have Sebastian prepare you for bed now, you have to get up early for school."

Breium held his arms open waiting for an apparent hug.

Ciel glanced down at him looking somewhat apprehensive as he didn't like to be touched. Though he got out of his chair and hugged the child softly as Sebastian watched entirely puzzled. When they pulled apart, Ciel ruffled up his black hair and told him to hurry on to bed. Bounding with happiness he hurried from the room.

Ciel sat back down picking up the paper once more.

Sebastian turned to him, "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Ciel answered rather tiresomely. "Prepare Breium for bed and then I will be ready for sleep as well…"

"I see…" Sebastian said confused as to why he was not being scolded for being gone for so long, but he left the room to attend to his tasks.

Ciel tossed the paper aside grabbing the clothed vial in his pocket which he hid in the far corner of his desk. "Soon," he whispered and then stretching he made his way upstairs to bed…

* * *

**Once again it's been forever since my last update, and once again it's thanks to Ryuno chu that I got back to writing more.**

**So, now we know of Ciel's devious little plan. Will he be able to carry it out? You'll have stay tuned for the next chapter of... this story. So anyway, as always I hope you enjoy reading just as much as I enjoyed writing. Please review if you enjoyed. If you didn't then... sorry...**

**I know this chapter isn't that long, but I end stories chapters where they feel like they should end and not when I reach a certain word length. It just works out better in the long run... Anywho... until next time guys.**

**...don't hate me too much... (O.o)**


	6. INTRO: His Butler, Disagreeable

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 6  
**

**His Butler, Disagreeable  
**

* * *

Sebastian was now very confused. His young master had grown so distant from him it was almost as if he had just been hired and Ciel was trying to get used to him. He tried all the next day to give Ciel a taste of his own medicine as he had been all along, but he found it was not working as he had planned. Ciel was completely indifferent to his doting on the child now, and Ciel still treated the boy like gold even when the child was being as annoying as hell for both of them as it was evident that neither of them liked children very much.

"Breium, quiet down," Ciel said as the boy was in his study spinning the globe there just as fast as he could make it go and because the spindle was old it squeaked annoyingly. He seemed to like the sound however.

Breium put his hands on the orb to make it stop spinning, looking up as Ciel cast him a, _make one more sound and I'll_… kind of look.

"Why don't you go and see if Sebastian wants to play with you?" Ciel asked dully. Though he seemed only interested in Ciel for the time being. He climbed down from the chair and walked up beside Ciel who was reading an economics book.

Breium walked forward pushing his face up from under Ciel's arm so he could read the book too. "Breium what—" Ciel began just as the boy grabbed his collar and pulled himself up onto Ciel's lap so he could read too. He smiled up at Ciel before turning back to look at the book with him. Ciel sighed and leaned back giving him room.

"Okay," he said patting Breium's head softly.

"Can you read this to me?" Ciel asked. Sebastian had been teaching him to read and write in his infinite amount of spare time and he was a good enough teacher to be able to teach things quickly. Ciel knew this from experience.

Breium took his small finger and pointed to the paragraph at the top of the page. "In the eccommy," he began.

"Economy," Ciel corrected him.

"Economy," Breium said and he began the sentence over. "In the economy today, we find that there are not e-nuff jobs for the number of siddi sons…"

"Citizens," Ciel corrected again.

"Citizens that are in the country," he said and then turned back to him smiling.

"Yeah, very good," Ciel said softly. "Why don't you go to the kitchen Breium. Tell Sebastian to make you a parfait."

"Yea!" he said sliding of Ciel's lap he hurried from the room, and Ciel leaned back in his chair. Reaching into this desk drawer he removed the vial staring down at it. He put it back slamming the drawer shut.

* * *

Elizabeth's mother had been beside herself upon Lizzy's returning home, this was apparent upon reading the letter he received two days later which basically threatened that if Ciel did not get rid of that child his engagement to Elizabeth would be terminated! When Ciel finished reading the letter from his future mother-in-law, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "Well, what now my Lord?"

Ciel glared up at him. "What?"

"What will you do? To end a betrothal would be socially catastrophic in terms of social standing," he said smiling.

"You're enjoying this," Ciel said slumping back in his chair as he looked out the window. Sebastian sat down a cup of his afternoon tea.

"Not at all," Sebastian said standing to full length again. "My soul is in trouble, and that heavies a demon's chest. May I ask what you will do?"

"There is nothing I can do," he said sighing. "Breium will be gone from this house soon enough anyway, and this problem will resolve itself."

He reached out grabbing the teacup and sipped it.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose at that. "He is leaving, how tragic, I was just beginning to grow attached to him…"

"If your objective is to anger me, you're doing a good job," Ciel spat.

"May I suggest a stress relieving exercise?" Sebastian asked setting the tray he carried on the edge of the desk.

"What is that?" Ciel asked and before he had time for another thought to be processed, his butler had leaned over his desk, placed a hand behind his neck, and kissed him. He and his butler had not engaged in such acts in so long that it took him completely by surprise sending him into shock and he pushed Sebastian away as well as slapped his butler in the very same instant.

There was an awkward silence after the resounding clap of Ciel's palm, colliding with Sebastian's face, had finished echoing throughout the room. Breathing slightly hard Ciel stared at him. "What was that?"

Sebastian turned back to him looking none the worse for wear. "Stress relieving exercise," he said. "Before that child showed up, my lips on your skin would relieve your stress quite often…Bocchan."

Ciel blinked. "What happened to Goshujin-sama?"

"Ah," Sebastian said rising to full length once more. "My Bocchan no longer appears annoyed at my using that term, and frankly if I cannot enjoy the sight of your frustrated expression, then using such a term is no longer appealing. I shall wait until the young master becomes an adult to use such a term."

"I won our little game then have I?" Ciel question smiling rather confidently and raising an eyebrow.

…nothing good ever came from his smiling…

"You won the round I suppose," Sebastian said smirking as well. "You are far from winning the game."

"Sebastian," Ciel said staring up at his butler. "When have you ever known me to lose a game?"

"Never my Lord," Sebastian said inflating the child's ego just a tad. "Then again, I have never not been on your side for those games, so it's only natural."

Burst went Ciel's little ego bubble. "What do you mean Sebastian?"

"It means just what I said my Lord. You are now facing a game in which I am your opponent, and seeing as all your other games were only won because I assisted you. Well, it will be interesting to see how this turns out," Sebastian said softly before, with a bow, he dismissed himself from the room.

Ciel leaned back in his chair. "Alright then Sebastian," he sighed placing a single finger on the handle of his desk drawer. "It's round two."

* * *

In the basement at the Undertaker's place he had everything ready in order to carry out Ciel's plan. He just had to wait. He didn't mind though, he had a brand new little test subject practice on. It was a little girl no older than six, sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes, with the same affliction as Breium. No soul…

It was purely by luck he had found her but at least he had something to practice on. So using his scythe he practiced many times removing her shelled soul and replacing it. It seemed to tire the girl's body terribly for about the seventh time removing and replacing it her body had fallen in to what outward appearances would assume was a deep sleep. He took notes on everything as he quite enjoyed experimenting with the human body and its soul (or lack thereof). His shop was the perfect place to conduct such experiments as everyone assumed the bodies there were the dead. Though some of them were merely subjects to tinker with.

He removed the shelled soul in order to run some experiments on the shell itself. It appeared as fragile as a bubble and reflected the world around it similarly. He would run some tests on the vegetable state of her body as well, but knew when he no longer found a test to perform he would end up draining her blood, and prepare her body for the ground. Then he would bury her in an unmarked grave as she had no parents or family to claim her…

For now, her body laid on a table breathing softly for the body without a soul by all accounts appeared perfectly healthy and yet she would not talk, she would not move, she would not think. Her existence... gone.

* * *

Sebastian's next idea to infuriate his master was to assist Breium in annoying him as much as possible. He did this by giving the child Ciel's old violin that he used to play when he was Brieum's age, and it soon became evident he could not play, as was expected. Oh but the look on his Master's face when he left his office that morning looking furious. "Breium stop that!" Ciel snapped. "You're terrible! Put that thing away!"

"If he's so terrible," Sebastian said from the other side of the room. "Why don't you teach him to play?"

Ciel turned around glaring. "You gave him that didn't you?" he asked through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"The poor child seemed bored out of his mind. I thought it might suit to entertain him for a while."

"Did you not stop to think how annoying it would be for the rest of the house!" Ciel barked.

Smirking Sebastian cocked his head slightly to the left. "Why no, it never crossed my mind," he said in a way that told Ciel it had been his very first thought. "Why don't you teach him to play?"

"Ridiculous," Ciel snapped spinning around he returned to his office even as the horrible playing continued.

* * *

"Breium stop that!"

"Breium stop that!"

"Breium stop that!"

It was heard so much throughout the house over the next few days that it had damn near become an anthem of the house. Even Sebastian found himself saying those words on more than one occasion.

In the kitchen as he put the finishing touches on the young master's cake he turned to grab a fresh strawberry to place on top and when he turned back around he saw a large swipe in the frosting that was about the size of a small child's finger. Breium was beside the cake standing on his toes to get another taste of frosting. Sebastian hit his hand lightly with the ladle, "Breium stop that."

He pulled his hand back looking sad. "If you're good I'll give you a piece later."

He stood stock still for a moment or two before reaching quickly out swiping another bit of the frosting and running away as he licked it off his finger. Sebastian blinked, and then sighed…

Though he found himself smiling after his departure, and began mending the frosting. He was an incredibly disagreeable boy, but that was what he had thought of the young master upon first meeting him too.

* * *

A day or two later, Ciel entered his study to do a bit of work before bed, the sound of collapsing books met his ears and he found Breium on the floor covered in them. Ciel blinked before hurrying over to him. "Breium stop that. Don't take things off the shelves without asking…"

He pulled one of the books off his head and saw the boy had tears in the corner of his eyes. Ciel blinked. "Breium what's wrong?"

"I wanted a night time storybook to read…" he whined. "These books are all boring school books."

"I think I have what you're looking for," Ciel rose attempting to recall where that one book was. He got to his feet walking over to a bookshelf he grabbed a storybook from the shelf.

"Come here," Ciel said. "I'll read to you."

"You will!" Breium said happily. "Oh Daddy I love you so much."

Ciel froze in mid-step before he turned to look down at the child. "Breium, how much do you love me?"

He smiled holding his arms out as far as his little fingers could stretch them. "I love you thiiiissss much!"

Ciel smiled. "I have an idea. Why don't you I get you some milk and honey to drink during the story, and then it'll be bed time."

"Okay!" Breium cheered happily.

Sebastian was busy seeing to the servants on the latest tasks they had messed up and they we're probably being scolded to do things properly come tomorrow. Ciel went over to his desk and opened the drawer taking something out. Then he took Brieum to the kitchen where he himself for the very first time made milk and honey. Breium watched all the while standing on his toes to see just above the table. He did not notice Ciel empty the contents into the teacup. Ciel carried it by the handle up to Breium's room. He sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Breium climbed up in front of him leaning against his chest. Ciel handed him the milk and opened the book before them both so the boy could see the pictures.

He rested his chin on Breium's head and began reading as Breium sipped at his teacup, "Once upon a time…"

Through the reading Brieum became very sleepy, nearly dropping his teacup which Ciel had caught and placed in his pocket the contents having been drank. A few minutes in Sebastian checked in on them, and Ciel waved him away never ceasing in his reading. They read a tale filled with Kings and Queens, knights and Princesses, magic spells, and heroic feats only achievable in fantails or if you have a demon butler. As he arrived at the last page he felt the child's full weight fall upon him, his head slumped softly to the side.

"...and they all lived happily… ever… after. The end…" he whispered softly closing the book, the lifeless child lying in his arms. Ciel held the child to him, his eyes narrowed, and softly, he smiled.

…_nothing good ever came from him smiling…_

* * *

**Hope you are all enjoying this so far.**

**Okay, so will Ciel's plan work? Will he get revenge on his butler? Ahh! Who knows!**

Well, I know because I already have this whole thing planned out. :P

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love reading your thoughts, and well... hope you won't be too upset with the ending. ;P  



	7. INTRO: His Butler, Humanized

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART ONE**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 7**

**His Butler, Humanized**

* * *

Ciel laid the child back on the bed and walked to the door opening it and softly closing it behind him.

He walked downstairs to find his butler at the bottom landing. "My Lord," Sebastian said smiling. "I was just about to suggest you head to bed. The servants are already asleep and it is not good for you to stay up so late."

"Get my coat," Ciel said softly. "Breium is dead we're taking him to the Undertaker…"

The mildest expression of surprise crossed his butler's face. "Oh, should I wake—"

"Wake no one, talk to no one. Just get my coat and collect Breium's body," Ciel ordered.

"Yes bocchan," Sebastian said nodding.

What was he planning? Sebastian thought curiously as he headed upstairs and found the dead child. _Look at him_, he thought smiling. So annoying, so horribly annoying and now, that annoyance was done. Dead. Gone. He couldn't have been more pleased. Though had Ciel truly all this time had the child with them just so he could annoy him, and then kill him when the game was no longer fun. He really didn't care one way or the other. If his young master wanted to murder a thousand children it was no business of his…

He picked up the child's body and carried it downstairs. Ciel was waiting by the door looking a tad bored. No remorse, at least if there was he was hiding it well. Sebastian placed the child in the back of the carriage and then dressed Ciel for the weather. Then they were on their way. Ciel had asked to sit in the back seat with the body.

"I really am sorry," Ciel explained to the corpse. "Sometimes sacrifices must be made to teach one the lesson they deserve. At least I made your death painless, which was a luxury no one would have allotted me."

He was thinking back to the time when he had been kidnapped. When he had been in a cage with other children, and they were tortured almost daily, it was the place he had been when Sebastian was first called to him…

Ciel wasn't sure when his thoughts had turned from this demon being his butler to being his lover, but it had happened so gradually that he could not think of a specific time when he had actually thought that he loved him. Though knowing himself he couldn't be sure if what he felt was actually love or just the realization this person gave him pleasure which he had never experienced at the hands of another person. Odd… He was furious with Sebastian for denying his love and he wasn't even sure he actually loved him. "Funny how things work out isn't it?" he whispered running his gloved hand through the lifeless child's hair…

They arrived at the Undertakers and he led them straight downstairs.

"May I learn what is going on now?" Sebastian asked looking from the Undertaker to Ciel.

"If it works, you'll find out," Ciel explained. "Put the child down there…"

Sebastian did as he was told noticing another child not too far off. A girl laying on a table breathing softly, she was about the same age as Breium and she too did not have a soul…

"Now you Sebastian you lay down here," Ciel said pointing to another table.

Sebastian noticed Ciel's eyes avoided his gaze as he walked over laying down. He still wasn't sure what Ciel was trying to do.

"Undertaker, do you think you can do it?" he asked.

"I suppose all I can do is try now can't I?" he said smiling. "Now you wait here..."

The Undertaker walked over grabbing a scythe off the wall. He walked over to Breium slicing through. A bright light and something glowing appeared floating above him. It looked almost like a soap bubble but much brighter. "There it is Ciel… A soul casing filled to the brim with love for you…"

"Now you're sure it won't be the same kind of love," Ciel asked.

"I told you before Ciel, the type of emotion one feels is in the mind. The intensity of emotion lays in the soul… Or in this case the souls shell…"

"…" Ciel stared at it. He could see his reflection. "Do it then, let's see if this works."

"You're planning to put that inside me?" Sebastian said with an almost mocking tone. "Well, then let's see how that works…"

"You're not going to stop me?" Ciel asked glaring down at him.

"Certainly not. This is what you wish isn't it? I as your servant I cannot deny you anything," he explained. He was pretty sure he knew what would happen. The fragile shell would die within the body that cannot sustain a soul, but let's let Ciel have his fun. At least he was pretty sure that's what would happen. Though he had never known anyone to actually perform this so…

"Well alright then," Undertaker said walking over to Sebastian with his scythe in hand he split him open. Sebastian gasped, a gaping hole appeared. But not the kind one would expect form a wound, this one seemed to have opened a rift in time, or a small black hole of sorts. A way to a demon's mind he guessed… The Undertaker held the bubble out and softly blew it into him before closing the rift up. Sebastian laid motionless for a moment… Still… Ciel thought for a second he wasn't breathing when suddenly he took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

This was not what he had expected… He felt nothing. No change… He didn't even feel full like he would feel after having devoured a soul. Sebastian sat up looking at the Undertaker who was grinning his classic crazy grin. His bangs covering his face. "Well?" he asked.

Sebastian turned at looked at Ciel, and his heart suddenly skipped a beat. Ciel was… He was no different, but yet he was entirely different. He got to his feet staring at Ciel. The soul he sensed from Ciel was also different but the same. It was such an odd change. How could Ciel be different and yet exactly the same…

He walked over to him and fell to one knee and reaching up he touched his hair. "Sebastian?" Ciel said blinking up at him…

"I think whatever you were attempting worked. I find you more irresistible than before…"

Ciel smiled a halfhearted smile, "So, do you love me now?"

"If this is love, then yes. I believe I do," Sebastian said softly. He leaned forward to kiss him, and Ciel turned his head last minute.

"You love me?"

"Yes my Lord," he said softly.

"Good, now choke on it," he snapped and turned immediately to the stairs.

Sebastian felt a sinking in his chest. Something he had never felt before. He wondered if this was truly how humans would feel… It was impossible to describe having never felt something similar before but the words Ciel had said did make his chest hurt. Ache as though it were brusied… How strange… He didn't like it…

Ciel stopped two steps up and thanked the Undertaker for his services, "We're leaving Sebastian…"

Sebastian stood there a hand on his chest trying desperately to make sense of these emotions. Demons had emotions as well but they were not nearly this strong. If this was the intensity to which Humans felt all the time he wondered how everyone was not constantly crying or yelling or killing or… Come to think of it… They sort of are, aren't they…

"Coming…my Lord," Sebastian said following him.

Sebastian drove Ciel home, got him upstairs and changed his clothes, all in complete silence. "My Lord, this was your plan all along then?" he asked finally. "What on earth was it all for?"

"You hurt me, and so I wanted you to hurt too. That's all. I don't need to justify my actions…" Ciel snapped.

"I hurt you? How did I do that?"

"You said you didn't love me."

"Of course not," Sebastian said. "I have never felt love, so how could I possibly know if I love you or not?"

"…" Ciel looked away.

"Though if what I feel now is love then… I suppose my answer is yes."

"Yes then or yes now?" Ciel asked feeling his heart suddenly skip a beat.

"Both," Sebastian answered.

"How can that be?" he snapped.

"Well, before you did this I would lay with you. Which is something I would not normally do with a human (unless it were necessary to achieve an end), I lay with you not only because it pleases you but because it allows me a taste of the precious soul I adore. So much so that I have often wondered if a human's lifetime of tastes would be better than a single meal…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying then and now, I will have a very hard time coming to the decision of whether or not to take your soul… Demons do not feel love in the same sense that humans do, they feel desire, and I have never desired a soul more."

"So… what are you saying? I killed that child for nothing? Just to intensify a love you apparently already had for me?"

"It would seem so," Sebastian said smiling. He stood up now frowning. "I fear I have other emotions as well now…"

Ciel sighed, "Like what?"

"I'm feeling something I think you humans would call… guilt."

"…" Ciel blinked.

"I don't like this feeling. How do I make it stop?" he asked.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to know. We can't fix it. It's done. The boy is dead. We have to just move on…"

"Perhaps if we go back, then maybe we could fix it…"

"Are you honestly telling me you want that little brat back in this manor?" Ciel snapped.

"No, never. I hated him," Sebastian explained. "But perhaps if we return his life to him, then maybe I would not feel this way anymore and we could return with… What do you humans call it? A clean conscience."

Ciel blinked at him. "You're right, I don't like you like this… It's weird hearing you talk like this…"

"What shall we do then my Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Prepare the carriage again…" Ciel sighed. "I don't know if we can save the kid or not but the least we can do is get that shell out of you…"

"Very well then," Sebastian said.

An hour later the two were once again at the Undertaker's door, they hurried inside knocking on the coffin that lead to the secret underground passage. The Undertaker opened it slowly and it eerily creaked as he did so. "Yes?" he asked smiling.

"I changed my mind," Ciel snapped. "Get this thing out of him…"

"You do not like an emotional Sebastian then?"

"I'm feeling guilty," Sebastian explained.

And Ciel pointed up at him as though this explained all his frustration.

"Alright then, come on down," he said. "But I'm not letting you get off scott free this time… I expect my laughter…"

"Is there a way to save the boy?" Ciel asked sighing as they headed down the stairs.

"Why on Earth would you want to do that?" the Undertaker asked.

Ciel pointed once again at Sebastian who said, "I'm feeling guilty."

"Yes, yes we got that," Undertaker said. "Well I'm afraid not. I just started the process of draining the children's blood as you knocked."

"You're draining them?" Ciel said.

"But of course I must prepare them for their caskets. Their usefulness was done so I thought you were through with them…"

Ciel looked up seeing the boy and the girl laying on their respective tables, an needle was draining their blood into the same tub between them, and then with the sound of the last few drips it seemed all their blood had drained…

"We can save them can't we?" Sebastian asked.

"Afraid not…" the Undertaker said. "However I can still remove the shell from you. If you would…"

Sebastian however had walked over to the children and removed the needles from their arms. He grabbed a knife off a nearby table and proceeded to puncture each of their arms before he sliced his own hand open.

"Sebastian!" Ciel gasped. What is he doing. He smeared his blood across each of the puncture wounds he had just made. And the blood seemed to seep back in as though it were draining backwards into the cut.

"There," he said smiling. "My conscience is clean."

"What did you do?" Ciel snapped.

"A demon's blood allows for quicker healing than that of a humans. You can't mix human and demon blood it would kill the host. However, since their blood had already drained the demon blood I gave them should heal them… They should be fine now. Shall we remove this shell then?" he asked sitting on the table he had sat on before.

"Certainly," the Undertaker said he walked over and grabbed the scythe repeating the process as before he removed the bubble which popped immediately. He closed the rift. "Well, if that's all then…"

Sebastian sat up. There we go, he thought. He looked at Ciel, just as alluring as always without all the ridiculous human emotions clouding his desire for his perfect soul.

Ciel glanced over at the table. They children remained unmoving.

"What aren't they waking up?" Ciel asked.

"Well, Sebastian saved their bodies… but without the shells within them there is nothing to give them a consciousness, so if the mind is not tricked into thinking there is a soul then it cannot have a consciousness. Oh well…"

"So give Breium his shell back," Ciel snapped.

"Didn't you see it pop. It's gone, and so is the girl's I got rid of hers too. Afterall what was the point. I thought you weren't going to be using them anymore…"

"Oh well," Sebastian said. "Shall we go bocchan?"

"…" Ciel stared down at them. He did not mind killing people who deserved it, but even his conscience was eating at him. The idea that two children were now going to die because of him was surly something that would never leave his mind, and he did not need another hell plaguing him.

"How much of a soul is required for a consciousness?" he asked.

"Hhmm…" the Undertaker blinked. "Well… I don't know… I've never really experimented with that…"

"Would it be possible to give each of them a small bit of my soul?"

"Bocchan," Sebastian said glaring suddenly. He hoped he was not forgetting just who his soul was promised to.

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to give them much, just 20%," he said. He turned to the Undertaker. "Do you think you could give each of them 10% of my soul?"

"I can try it, but… Have you fully thought through the consequences of this. You could forever have a broken soul?"

"My soul has already been shattered," Ciel explained. "What is it going to matter if a piece or two was missing?"

"Bocchan," Sebastian snapped. "I was promised your entire soul…"

"Well now my conscience is getting to me," he snapped handing Sebastian his coat before jumping up onto the table where Sebastian had been a moment before.

"If this doesn't work and I die feel free to eat my soul Sebastian," Ciel said laying down.

A sudden sense of panic hit the demon. Ciel could die… If this didn't work Ciel could die. The living body of his soul would be gone. Ciel would be gone…

"Bocchan I don't think…"

"Just wait Sebastian, that's an order," Ciel snapped. He hopped this wouldn't kill him, but if it did he had wanted to make sure Sebastian still got his soul. He didn't like to leave things unfinished…

"My my, how interesting," the Undertaker said smiling. "Well then, let's see if this works…"

He used his scythe to split Ciel open like he had done Sebastian, and for the first time Sebastian got to see and smell the soul he desired so much, and soul unblocked by the body )which reduced the taste someone). The urge to grab it right then was almost overwhelming…

"Control your urge demon," the Undertaker ordered.

He then cut the soul in two. One big chunk and one smaller chunk. The smaller of the two was then itself cut into two. Swiftly the Undertaker replaced the largest portion back into Ciel and carried the two smaller portions placing one in each of the children.

Sebastian hurried over to Ciel touching the side of his face. "Bocchan?" he whispered softly. "Bocchan, can you hear me?"

Ciel opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He felt different, but… he wasn't sure exactly how he was different, though he felt very tired. As though he had just been running a long time.

Sebastian smiled, "May we leave now?" he asked softly.

Ciel took a deep breath. He felt like something was missing, and indeed something was… Well, at least now they could forget about this whole thing and go home. "Let's go," Ciel said before falling unconscious.

Sebastian pulled Ciel close and lifted him off the table, "We will be going then Undertaker…"

"Now wait just a moment," he said grinning. "You'll have to take the children with you…"

"No thank you," Sebastian said. "Please send them to an orphanage…"

With that he turned to the stairs. "Um… you misunderstand… You HAVE to take the children with you. Ciel's soul has now been split. If the separate parts get too far away from one another or if they are apart for too long all three of them will die."

"What?" Sebastian turned eyeing the Undertaker.

"If the now three pieces are too far apart, or if they are apart for too long then they will die… Also, if one of any of the three pieces were to die they would all die. I asked if he was willing to accept the consequences of his actions."

"You didn't tell us that," Sebastian snapped looking angrier than the Undertaker had ever seen him.

"Well no one asked me," the Undertaker said still smiling.

"I'll be back for the children," Sebastian said carrying the unconscious Ciel to the carriage outside. He returned taking the children as well.

This was going to be hard. Not only did he now have to look after one soul, he had to look after three. He placed the two beside Ciel and noticed their skin seemed a bit brighter when the three were touching. Sebastian doubted whether or not humans would be able to see this brightness. But he could. He could see it, and he could sense it. The children felt like Ciel…

He drove them all home and placed all three of them in the same bed. As if they were laying in a row.

He was going to have his work cut out for him…

* * *

Before Sebastian could awaken his Lord he was met with a loud yell. Hurrying into the room he blinked to find Ciel looking absolutely furious and two black haired children jumping up and down on his bed. Their hair had not been black the night before. It seemed to have turned that way, probably thanks to Sebastian's blood and indeed their little fingernails were jet black. But their eyes… Both their eyes were exactly like Ciels. Which made sense because the eyes were the window to the soul after all…

"What's going on!?" Ciel snapped. "Who are these children!? Get off my bed!" Ciel snapped.

They stopped jumping and turned to Ciel. The boy looked at him. "Daddy!" he said hurring over and hugging him. Sebastian saw the familiar glow of their skin when the two embraced.

"Breium is that you?" Ciel asked. He couldn't help mistaking him, Breium looked different than before. Ciel looked at his nails, black, his hair, black. His eyes… Breium had his eyes…

"Of course it is Daddy," he said smiling.

Ciel turned to the girl, "Then who are you?"

"I don't know, I just woke up here," she said smiling.

"Sebastian explain!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian walked over sitting on the edge of the bed he explained to Ciel everything that had happened after he fell unconscious.

"This is awful," Ciel sighed leaning back against his pillows as the two children began running about exploring his bedroom. "I can't leave them then…"

"That appears to be the case," Sebastian sighed. "Well, what shall we do then, my Lord?"

* * *

**Hope you are all enjoying this so far.**

**First off... SOOOOOO SORRRY! I'm sorry it has been so long since my last update. Like... really long... Sorry...**

**That being said, my goal for this story since its beginning was to create a story where Ciel and Sebastian have children. However since I am AGAINST m-preg stories I could not bring myself to write something of the sort. Don't ask me why I hate m-preg stories, it just… It irks me. It's not like I haven't given them a shot either, I've read quite a few ff stories with this piece added but none that I have been able to accept. So this story was my way of giving them children that are a bit of Sebastian, and bit of Ciel without having to have the whole m-preg aspect involved. I apologize for those of you who like m-preg stories, and I am not putting those stories down in anyway. I urge everyone to give them a chance. It's just I personally can't stand them…**

**So, now we have trudged through a very long intro to get to the part of the story I have been dying to write and that is a story where Ciel and Sebastian have children of their own. I hope you enjoy the rest of this as I head through what Kuroshitsuji would have been like had they had part demon children…**


	8. PART 2: That Butler, Talented

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART TWO**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 1**

**That Butler, Talented**

* * *

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor. The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is started off with early tea. Or at least it would have been had it not been for the two little bouncing demons darting about his room. One of whom got herself wrapped up in Ciel's curtain and tripped entangled in it. It sent the blinding light of morning rushing in and Ciel covered his eyes to shield himself from it.

Sebstian sighed at the commotion. "Sebastian, I don't know what to do. I can't send them away now. If what you said is true then I'll die if they're apart from me for too long."

"Well there is no other option. They'll have to stay," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian… they can't stay what about…" he sighed. "I'm going to have to terminate my engagement with Lizzy… I can't stay engaged to her and keep them too, and can't not keep them or I'll die…"

"Well, we shall just have to deal with it then won't we?" he explained taking Ciel's hand he kissed the back of it making him blush and pull it away.

"Don't do that!" he snapped.

"My apologies, you looked like you wanted a kiss."

"No there," he sighed.

"My apologies again," Sebastian said leaning forward to kiss him on the lips when they both stopped and glanced at two little eyes peeking up at them from the end of the bed.

"Well now," Sebastian said pulling away. "First things first… there is a little girl here who needs a name…"

"A pretty one!" she said smiling.

"Wait stop," Ciel said. "Little girl, what was your name before you woke up here."

"The Lady at my orphanage called me Shhh. Because I was always noisy…"

"Yea, okay you're right. She needs a name."

"How about Kitty!" she said smiling.

"You're not going to be named after an animal," Ciel snapped immediately. "Sebastian give her a name…"

"I don't think I should be the one to name her."

"Who is she?" Breium asked pointing at her.

"Well, I guess she's sort of your…" Ciel paused still finding the whole situation hard to believe. "She's your sister."

"Sissy!" he said smiling. "You're my Sissy, and we're going to play games and have fun!"

"They're giving me a headache," Ciel said sighing he felt groggy as though his mind were clouded. What should he expect he had just woken up... "Sebastian…"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Send the servants to London for two days. Have them buy some stuff and put them up in a hotel. We need to figure out what to do and it'll be harder with them here…"

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian got his feet hurrying to carry out the order.

Ciel watched the children exploring his room. The little girl even disappeared under the bed for a while before reappearing out the other side. She climbed up the covers and crawled over to him wearing a rather dingy and dirty old dress. Her black hair was slightly matted.

"What's your name again?"

"Ciel," he answered. It was so weird looking into her eyes. They were exactly his. Breium climbed up on the bed too.

"Ciel is my Daddy," he explained.

"He's your Daddy?" she said tilting her head a little.

"Yup!" he answered.

"I want a Daddy!" she said suddenly getting teary eyed.

"No! He's my Daddy!" Breium snapped looking rather upset that she would even think about taking his Daddy from him.

"I want one, share with me," she said.

"No!"

"Breium," Ciel said crossly. "Don't be like that… I am… I guess I have to be…" he looked at both of them. "I am going to be Daddy to both of you."

"Daddy!" the Girl said happily hugging him around his waist cuddling close so she was lying beside him. The strangest feeling overcame him. Warmth, and strength. His groggy mind felt a little clearer when she touched him. Then (not wanting to be left out) Breium hugged him too, and suddenly his mind was completely clear. He wasn't in the least bit tired.

"Do me a favor, could you two go look out the window and tell me what you see…"

They both jumped up and ran over to it, and just as quickly as they left Ciel felt that slight grogginess return.

"Trees!" the girl said.

"I see our fountain," Breium explained.

"No bad guys then?" Ciel asked. He had not expected there to be any, but had merely wanted to test how he felt when they were apart from him.

"Nope, oh wait… the servants are loading up a carriage."

"I see," Ciel said moving over to the side of the bed just as Sebastian walked in. He pushed in with him a tray of Ciel's morning tea and children ran over to it immediately interested.

"Don't touch," Sebastian warned and they stepped back. He turned to Ciel pouring him tea. "They shall be leaving shortly my Lord."

"Good," Ciel said. "We'll have to figure out exactly what they are to me. I feel a bit light headed and sleepy when they're not near…"

"Does Daddy need a huh?" the little girl asked holding open her arms.

"No, you stay right there," Ciel snapped and her arms slowly fell.

"They are pieces of your soul Ciel, they are you and you are them. The Undertaker said you can't be too far apart from them. I guess distance has something to do with it, but you also can't be apart from them for very long. That I know of, there has never been a case like this in all of time…"

"How does this work with our contract?" he asked sipping his tea as Sebastian started to dress him for the day.

"Your soul has been promised to me, that includes all pieces of it…"

"So, when you take my soul, you'll take the pieces from them as well?"

"That is what I have been planning," Sebastian answered pulling up his socks.

Ciel set the teacup aside so Sebastian could more easily dress him, "I took the liberty of canceling your tutors for the morning. Considering all that had happened I didn't think it wise to have them come."

"Naturally, do call Nina though; we'll have to get the girl some clothes I don't like that dress and she got my blanket dirty…"

"I will have both the girl and your bed cleaned immediately," Sebastian said. The children were watching as though this were something fascinating to see. "Your Uncle Sir Clause was scheduled to arrive today as well; do you still wish him to come?"

"Yes, he has a delivery for me after all…" Ciel explained. "I'm sure the kids will behave and if they don't lock them in a closet until his visit is over…"

"Understood," Sebastian said tying his bowtie and standing up straight. "For today's breakfast I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. Here I have the side dishes of toast, scones, and campagne. Which one would you—"

He turned to find the toast was in Breium's mouth and he had gotten a rather disgusted look on his face before he spit it onto the floor. "Yucky…"

Ciel blinked. There was now half chewed toast on the floor of his bedroom.

"Yucky?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Nonsense, he had prepared it specially to Ciel's taste. It should be delicious…

"Sebastian are you going to let that just sit there?" Ciel snapped.

"Of course not," Sebastian said cleaning up the mess, he scolded Breium for eating Ciel's food and he threw away the half chewed piece. When he turned around the girl now had a bit of the campagne in her mouth. She too scrunched up her face and spit it out on the floor. "Ew… it is yucky!" she exclaimed.

"You too! Do not eat things that aren't meant for you," Sebastian snapped cleaning up her mess as well. Ciel was now getting really impatient and Sebastian knew it.

"My apologies my Lord," he said grabbing the remaining snack that didn't have a bite taken out of it. He handed it to Ciel who bit into it cautiously. But it was delicious.

"When did you become such a bad cook?" Breium asked, "You always made yummy things before…"

Sebastian looked at them, "I wonder…"

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"They do have demon blood inside them. I wonder if they eat Demon food…"

"What's demon food?" Ciel asked eyeing him.

Sebastian eyed him, "Souls of course, but freshly killed creatures works well too…"

"They are not eating anything like that around me," Ciel snapped immediately. Just talking about it was grossing him out.

"Of course my Lord, but let us worry about that later. We must prepare for Sir Clause if you still intend him to come."

"I do, and…" he paused. "Have Elizabeth and her mother make a trip out here soon. I'll have to formally explain my intentions to them…"

"What about me," the little girl said suddenly.

"What about you?" Ciel asked eyeing her.

"I still don't have a name…" she frowned looking almost like she was going to cry.

"Britanyah," Ciel said.

_**Pronounced: Brit-tanya**_

She blinked. "Britanyah…"

"Did you get that from the word Britian?" Sebastian asked.

"Shut up," Ciel snapped. He looked back to the girl. "Do you like it or not? We can call you Bri for short."

"Bri!" she said happily. "My name is Britanyah!"

"Now first things first," Ciel snapped. "You two are going to have to learn how to behave. That means no random shouting and no loud noises. You are to carry yourself with sophistication and class at all times. Are we understood?"

"What's that?" Bri asked.

"Can I have a backpack to carry mine?" Breium asked.

Ciel suddenly got a, _what have I gotten myself into_ look and turned to Sebastian for help. He stepped forward. "I will train them to act the station befitting a Phantomhive," he said. "You need not worry."

He walked over to the children and knelt down, "You two must understand your position. You are a part of my master, you bear in each of you a piece of his soul. In addition, you are a part of myself, you bear in you the blood of a demon, my blood. We don't yet know what you can and cannot do, so you must bear with us until we figure it out. Until then you are to do what we tell you and obey us unconditionally. Do you two understand?"

"So… Sebastian is Daddy too!" Bri said smiling.

"No," Sebastian said eyeing her with a rather dangerous look.

"Ciel is Daddy!" Breium snapped looking really upset at her comment. "Ciel is the Daddy!"

"Sebastian is Daddy too!"

"No Ciel is Daddy!" Breium snapped. "Sebastian can be… Um… He can be Papa."

Bri blinked and smiled, "Sebastian is Papa!"

"Oh no he isn't!" Ciel snapped. He did not need them calling him Daddy and Sebastian Papa because people would really be talking then…

Sebastian sighed, "If it will make you settle down you may call me whatever you wish but only when we are alone. When other people are around you may simply call me Sebastian."

"Okay," they said.

Sebastian walked over grabbing one of Ciel's night shirts and then took Bri's hand. "I am going to give Bri a bath," he explained. "I have already set out your breakfast in the dining room. You and Breium can stay there until we're done."

"Alright then," Ciel said. "C'mon."

He said turning to go downstairs and Breium rushed over taking his hand. Ciel felt his tiredness lessen as it had before. This was annoying. He had never thought he would actually have to keep Breium and now here he was unable to be apart from him or that other one. Ciel didn't understand how she got roped into this but he certainly wasn't happy about it. How was he supposed to maintain his station, remain in service to the queen, and keep these brats near him so he wouldn't die. And Elizabeth… It was a hopeless cause, he couldn't keep the kids near him and remain engaged to her.

He thought about maybe making the kids servants in the manor but he couldn't do that either after Elizabeth and her mother already heard about his adopting Breium. If he suddenly switched his position from "father," to "master" that would raise some eyebrows in society. The only option Elizabeth's mother would be satisfied with would be tossing them out into the streets…

He even had thought about just hiding them away in the house. Locking them up somewhere and not having to worry about it… but…

He knew he wasn't the nicest of people. He HAD murdered a child to prove a point after all, but considering all he had gone through during his kidnapping he knew he couldn't do it. No one deserved to be locked away from sight as he had been…

As the saying goes, he had dug his grave and now he had to lay in it…

* * *

Sebastian returned with Bri in his arms. She was nice and cleaned and wearing Ciel's pajama top as Breium had done. Sebastian blinked. Ciel had cut off pieces of all the food on his plate and seemed to have been feeding it to Breium who had in turn spit it out on a nearby napkin.

"My Lord?" he questioned.

"I can't find one thing this kid will eat," Ciel said frowning. "He claims everything is yucky."

"Please wait here a moment," Sebastian said setting Bri on her feet he went over to the window and jumped out it. They both ran over looking down to find Sebastian was gone.

"Daddy where did Papa go?" Bri asked.

"Who knows," Ciel sighed leaning his head in his hand. He closed his eyes. He was a little sleepy, and was seriously considering going upstairs to take another nap when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked to find Bri staring up at him. "Daddy you fell asleep," she said.

"No I didn't," he said defiantly sitting up feeling better with her near.

"Yes you did," she said.

"Nope, I was reading my eyelids," he explained. Somehow this was a good enough explanation for her and she bounded back over to the window to look for Sebastian, and the next second he jumped in a side window. The kids ran over to him, "Papa!"

"Here we are," he said handing them each a small bird. "Eat these…"

"…" they looked down at them. Suddenly Bri began to cry.

"The baby birdy! It's dead! Wha!"

Breium poked his and then lifted it up by its foot, "Aren't you going to cook it?'

"Nope, a demon can eat that just like it is. At least try it before you scoff at it…"

Breium smelled it and opened his mouth putting one of the bird's feet on his tongue and suddenly he screwed up his face again. "No no no! Gross! Yucky!"

He let the dead bird fall to the floor.

"And now there are dead birds in my dining room," Ciel sighed.

Sebastian blinked. They did not eat human food; they did not eat demon food… What did they eat then? He let the brids fall to the ground out the window and was trying to think.

"Never mind that," Ciel said. "We will have to prepare for Clause. He is coming at 6 right?"

"Yes," Sebastian said.

"Did you already summon for Nina?"

"She should be arriving at 3," Sebastian said.

"It's almost three now," Ciel glanced at the grandfather clock. "I must have slept in late…"

"After last night's ordeal I thought I should let you sleep as late as you please," Sebastian said.

"Don't make a habit of that the whole day will get wasted if I sleep in, and—"

Suddenly the door burst open and Nina Hopkins entered smiling brightly. "Where is she!?" she exclaimed.

"How many times… You're not supposed to use the front door," Sebastian sighed…

"When told me you adopted yet another child I was so pleased to hear it was a girl that I hurried right over! Where is she Ciel darling?"

"Me," Bri said from just a few feet away.

She turned rushing over to her. "Oh my you are so adorable! I can't wait to start measuring you," she said spinning her around.

"Please be careful with her," Sebastian said thinking to himself, _she is a part of my soul after all_…

Sebastian led Nina and Bri to a side room where she could work on a wardrobe for Bri. Breium in the meantime had hidden all the toys he had in his room so that Bri wouldn't play with them. He clearly did not like sharing…

Ciel and Breium played a game of chess while they waited for Nina to get done. That had not even finished the first game when the doors flew open and Nina stepped aside revealing Bri.

Her hair flowed down, curled into black trusses at the end. She wore a frilly dress of blue and white to match her eyes. Ciel's eyes…

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked running forward black shoes clacking as she ran towards him.

"Uh-huh," Ciel said dully. "Do you think you could have a wardrobe done for her by tomorrow?"

"Of course," Nina said happily. "I could make dresses for her all day long…"

"Alright then, I have guest coming over so please stay in your designated work area. If you need anything just call for Sebastian."

"Alrighty then, but don't you want anything made for you Ciel dear?" she asked smiling.

"No, I have enough clothes…"

"Oh…" Nina said looking disappointed. "Well I'll get to work then…"

With that she hurried off into her area closing the door behind her. Bri spun around her shoes tapping on the marble floor. She apparently liked the sound for she seemed to be doing everything possible to make noise.

Ciel sighed putting a hand to his forehead. Why did this have to happen?

He felt his hand turn over and looked up as Sebastian placed Breium's hand in his. "My Lord, if you're feeling weak please take their hands."

Sebastian was really worried for his soul. He had to learn more about this as soon as possible. Exactly how long can they be apart? Exactly how far apart are they allowed to be? He couldn't serve Ciel to the fullest extent without knowing this, and he would not let his soul die prematurely.

"Yeah I know," he said, with an underlining tone of sadness.

Breium blinked suddenly letting go and hugging Ciel around the waist. He shivered, he really didn't like people touching him.

"I shall prepare for Sir Clause then… Will you be informing him of the children?"

He sighed, "Bri come over here."

She stopped her clanking to bound over to his side. He took both their hands and knelt down so he was their height. "Do you think you two could behave if I let you come to dinner with me today?"

"Yeah," the both nodded vigorously.

"That means you will have to sit still, you will have to be quiet, and you will have to eat the food placed in front of you whether you like it or not…"

They both frowned at that last bit. "Okay…"

"Alright then," he stood up letting go of their hands and instantly the groggy feeling returned. He was miserable. "I'm going to be in my study, watch them until he arrives…"

Ciel walked off closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Breium asked.

"Nothing. You two go upstairs and play," Sebastian said. "I have preparations to begin…"

With that Sebastian too left, and the two children stood in the grand hall. Alone.

"Daddy and Papa seem angry…" Breium said. "They weren't like this before _you_ showed up. When it was just me they were happy…"

"Are they mad at me?" she asked frowning.

"Probably," Breium pointed out heading upstairs to his room.

Bri ran up a few steps. "Can I play with you?"

"No," Breium said. "My toys are the toys Daddy gave me, and they're mine. You can't touch them."

He hurried off to his room so he close the door and lock it before she could come up and follow him.

She sat down on the second to last step looking at her new shoes and clinking them together. It was weird. The last thing she remembered that weird guy with long hair had found her at the orphanage playground and taken her back to his place where they had gone into the basement room within a coffin. He had told her he was sorry and that he needed someone to practice on. The next thing she knew, she had woke up here. Now in a pretty dress, in pretty shoes, with her hair done up nice and pretty.

Having caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror when Nina was helping her change she noticed she looked different. Her hair was now black, her eyes were now blue, her nails dark without paint. Her new Papa had said that she had demon blood, and a piece of Daddy's soul. What did that mean exactly? She wasn't sure, but whatever the case she was making them both upset and she didn't know why…

* * *

Sebastian walked into Ciel's office to find his young Lord asleep. He sighed walking over to him, "My Lord."

Softly he shook him awake and Ciel opened his eyes sitting up. "Is Clause here?" he questioned.

"His carriage is pulling up as we speak. You might want to hold the children before he gets here," Sebastian explained.

Ciel leaned back looking disheartened, when he reached up and grabbed Sebastian's tie, tugging it for him to come closer. Sebastian leaned down and Ciel kissed him. He pulled away looking up at him. "My those kids show up and suddenly you suck at kissing?"

Sebastian smiled grabbing his face by his chin he kissed him vigorously. Ciel's eyes shot open as his servants tongue entered his mouth. He groaned feeling his heart speed up, he was sure feeling more awake now. Sebastian put one knee on the chair leaning it back kissing his Lord just how he knew he liked to be kissed.

The door chimed, and Ciel and Sebastian broke apart starting at each other, "I've missed your body," he said softly. "It's been far too long."

"Yea well it's going to be longer, you have to get the door," Ciel snapped leaning back.

"I'll be taking you tonight whether you want it or not, it's been too long since I have tasted that soul," he said softly walking over to the door. While the dreary fog that seemed to cloud his mind (when the children weren't present) was still there, he found himself quite coherent. Sebastian had sent his heartbeat racing which seemed enough to wake him up at least for a little while it seemed.

Sebastian opened the door bowing as Clause entered. "Sebastian it's been forever. How have you been?"

"I am fine Sir," he said.

Ciel walked out of his office then, "It's been awhile," he said.

Clause hugged him. "Ciel, my…are you getting taller?"

"Unfortunately no," he said truthfully.

"Well, maybe you'll be short. Your mother wasn't very tall after all. Maybe you'll take after her."

"Well, Clause before we go to dinner I have some people for you to meet," he explained. "Sebastian, call them here."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said and he set out to go retrieve them.

"Did you hire some new servants or something?" he asked.

"No," Ciel answered. "I adopted two children."

Clause blinked. "How can you do that? You're a child yourself?"

"Fortunately, with my money and standing I have luxury of doing anything I please," he said in a rather bored tone. "They needed somewhere to live and opened my home to them, they take great delight in calling me Daddy and well… I never bothered to correct them."

"I see… well… It's nice to see you interacting with more people I suppose," he said with a slight chuckle.

Sebastian returned with the children and brought them downstairs.

"Well aren't they adorable," Clause said looking at them. "Hello, I am your great uncle."

Breium blinked, "What makes you so great?"

Sir Clause suddenly bellowed with laughter. "Adorable!" he said ruffling his hair. "Very cute."

"Shall we go to dinner then?" Sebastian said. "I have set it up just through these doors."

* * *

Ciel had got what he needed from Sir Clause and the dinner had gone off with little to no problems. The kids did not enjoy the meal but they liked talking with Clause and other than the fact that they had a hard time sitting still and kept wanting to get up and go play it had been a nice dinner. Afterwards they talked with Sir Clause in the study and he informed the he would send the next package soon. With that Ciel headed upstairs and Sebastian followed shortly after seeing Clause off and checking on Nina who had quickly shooed him from the room.

He was looking forward to pleasing his Lord that night. It had been so long thanks to that tiresome little game but tonight at last they would…

He opened the door to find Ciel asleep upon his bed. Normally he would wait up and read a book until Sebastian dressed him for night. Sebastian sighed. This would not do… He quickly undressed Ciel and put him in his pajamas before laying him under the covers. Ciel was in such a deep sleep he didn't even wake through it all.

Sebastian went downstairs and found Breium and Bri had fallen asleep at Ciel's office desk. They had been playing the board game Clause had brought (minus the drugs which Sebastian had stored somewhere else). They too seemed exhausted. He walked over taking a child in each arm he carried them upstairs. He could sense Ciel in each of them, he could smell Ciel's soul radiating from them as though they truly were all a single person.

When he got them upstairs he dressed them both for bed as well and tucked Breium in on Ciel's right, and Bri in on Ciel's left. He laid their heads on his Ciel's shoulders and they all seemed to glow. Sebastian sighed. He would have to figure something out tomorrow. For tonight his souls needed rest.

* * *

**So I had to change the beginning a bit. As I want to go through the manga adding in the children but I included Grell and well, they haven't met Grell yet. So I took that part out so if you remember Grell in Ch.1 just pretend he was never there. If you don't then… forget I said anything. *whistles innocently as she walks away***

**Also, please don't expect Sebastian and Ciel to be… well… the classic dotting parents you would typically expect. After all, I plan this story to be dark. Not terribly dark but pretty dark. So if you're expecting a story where Sebastian and Ciel are lovey dovey parents then you will have to look elsewhere… I'm not saying their won't be cute moments but it's just not in their characters to be that way.**

**Anyway, hope you're all enjoying. Bye!**


	9. PART 2: That Butler, Anger

**So demons can't feel love... but jealousy they can. A new member joins the Phantomhive family. A new member that calls Sebastian's young bocchan, "Daddy." If he doesn't watch out though Sebastian will have something to call this newcomer as well... "Dead"**

* * *

**PART TWO**

**Do You Love Me Now?**

**Ch. 2**

**That Butler, Anger**

* * *

Ciel woke up, when the curtains were pulled apart, and winced at the bright light. Groaning Bri buried her face under his shoulder to block out the sun, and Breium seemed not to have noticed at all.

"Good morning my Lord," Sebastian said smiling.

Ciel blinked at him, "We're you supposed to come see me yesterday?"

"You were sleeping when I got up here," Sebastian explained.

"So wake me up," he snapped slumping back against his pillows he added. "Stupid…"

"My Lord has the luxury of doing as he pleases, I figured if you had wanted it that much you would have found a way to stay up for it," he teased as he poured Ciel's tea.

"I can't help it, having them apart from me is exhausting…" he sighed. Bri was stirring but seemed to be trying to go back to sleep, and Breium was still completely out.

"My Lord," Sebastian said softly. "You still look rather tired, shall I assist in waking you?"

He leaned over Breium and kissed Ciel, who instinctively pulled him closer. Bri was fully awake now and she sat up blinking at them. It took a moment for Ciel and Sebastian to realize she was watching them. "Put them out," Ciel ordered and quick as lightning Sebastian had scooped both the sleeping Breium and Bri into his arms. He carried them to the door sat them on their feet in the hall and shut door locking it behind him. Breium was blinking wondering just what had happened. Bri however wanted back inside.

Sebastian turned looking at his master he removed his tie, "Well then my Lord, shall we continue from last night?"

He climbed onto the bed kissing his Lord, his soul, and Ciel in turn wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck letting himself fall back into his mattress. Sebastian tossed aside the blanket and ripped open his night shirt.

Ciel blinked, "Calm down, there is no need to destroy my things in the process…"

"Oh I assure you there is," he said biting softly at his neck while touching him below. Ciel felt his face burning, and a nervous sensation similar to what he had had the first time they had done this. It really had been a long time since they had done this sort of thing, but the firs time… That first time had been so embarrassing. Sebastian had caught Ciel… well… He walked in when Ciel was touching himself for the first time, and while Ciel had not known what he was doing he had somehow automatically known it was something to be shameful of. For he had tried to hide it immediately.

Sebastian had walked over to him saying, "You are a Lord, and as such you should not be forced to this yourself. Whenever you feel the urge I will be more than happy to assist you…"

It was at that time Sebastian had put his mouth on his…

Ciel gasped, just as he had reached that part of the memory Sebastian had begun licking him down below. Ciel covered his mouth. The children had been knocking at the door since Sebastian had closed it and he did not want them to hear.

"Now now," Sebastian said reaching up he took Ciel's hand and pinned them down by his hips. "After so long you cannot deny me the pleasure of hearing your cries…"

"Idiot," Ciel shuddered his face such a beautiful shade of red. "They're right outside. They… They'll hear…"

"And?" Sebastian said. "Does it matter if they hear or not…"

"Yes," Ciel snapped.

"Well, then. I suggest you better keep quiet then," Sebastian said still pinning his wrists at his side he resumed pleasuring his Lord.

Ciel struggled, trying to keep quiet and get free of him at the same time. "Let go," he snapped.

Though Sebastian didn't listen, he was enjoying this, making Ciel suffer with this pleasurable pain. "It's an order Sebastian let go!"

Still he didn't. It was not like him to go against an order but he did not have to for he had been released from having to obey him during times like this a while ago. Thanks to the fact he had tricked Ciel into ordering it. Sebastian had told him that the true thrills of those actions came only after the point where one would instinctively stop, and since he had to stop whenever Ciel commanded it then he would never feel it. Ciel, having just scraped the surface of beginning to understand what it was all about, and the fact that he was (like all humans) greedy and wanted more, order Sebastian that he did not have to obey him during these intimate moments.

Ciel suddenly remembered that little trick and he fell back into his pillow defeated. He would have to focus on just being quiet since Sebastian sure as hell wasn't about to stop.

Sebastian would glance up at him now and then, and the look on Ciel's face was priceless. Though he did look like he was feeling it more than usual, and he supposed it might have something to do with the missing pieces of his soul. Perhaps it created a bit of an asphyxiation effect for he knew Ciel did not have his full strength when they weren't near him.

* * *

Bri and Breium were still just outside they had given up knocking because they were experiencing something strange. "My tummy has butterflies," Bri said smiling at her brother.

"Mine too…" he said then glancing sideways at her he added. Unknown to them they were feeling the intensity of Ciel's emotion but could not fully explain it.

"I don't think they're going to let us back in…" Breium said.

"I guess not…"

"I'm hungry," Bri said.

"Let's go outside," he said suddenly. "There has to be something to eat out there." Bounding down the steps he went, still in his pajamas. Bri followed also in her pajamas. Barefoot and happy they went to find something that didn't taste… Well, yucky.

* * *

"Ngh," Ciel bit his lip, his eye only half open. He was breathing heavily and had given up trying to free his hands from Sebastian's grasp, sensing this he let go of him and reached up touching the side of his face making Ciel look at him.

"Do you wish me to stop?" he asked smiling.

"Idiot," he gasped. "Why do you always ask that when we're at a point where you know I can't…"

"So I can watch you face wince with the torment of it," he said softly kissing his cheek and leaving a trail down to his neck. Ciel winced. Sebastian knew what he wanted and he was purposely avoiding it.

"You're doing this on purpose, hurry up. I… I can't…" he sighed his pillow, looking rather desperate.

"Yes I am, but after what you put me through the other day, don't you think you deserve a little punishment too?" he asked purposing kissing and touching him has slow as possible to watch him wallow in the agony of it.

Fully annoyed Ciel reached down intending to finish the job himself only to have his hands caught and pinned above his head. "Damn it, you're pissing me off!" he snapped feeling frustrated.

Sebastian smiled, "My Lord, a dog is a faithful and loyal pet. But will he still not occasionally bite his master?"

"What are you talking about?" Ciel snapped.

"I am merely reminding you that while I am your servant, while I am your weapon, you must still never forget that I am a demon who enjoys the agony of humans…"

"Tsk," Ciel looked away still blushing. How did things ever become like this between them? The truth, even though Sebastian had said it the other day, was that Sebastian did not love him. Thinking it through, Ciel thought, deep down, that he agreed. He did not love Sebastian either. What they felt to one another was something different, both needing something from each other that no one else in the world could give. Theirs was nothing more or less than a transactional relationship, and when the transaction was done. They would be as well… Ciel had always known this and yet the full meaning of it had never hit him until right now. He had been so preoccupied with the fact that Sebastian didn't love him that he never stopped to think just how he felt about the demon. He had thought the words, and had assumed that he loved him. But what hell did love mean anyway? He tried to remember what love felt like before the hell he had endured. What it was like to just love another person. His mother, his father, Elizabeth… Had he not loved them once? Surely he had, and he wished he could remember what that felt like. As for Sebastian, he laid with Sebastian out of necessity for human contact; Sebastian laid with him because it allowed him a taste of Ciel's soul.

Humans need love. Like food, like water, the need to feel like another person loves them unconditionally and they needed to love another because he believed that is how humans work… It was obvious to him now. All that had happened to him in that hell he had been in. Because of it all, he was no longer human. Physically sure, but mentally… He couldn't be human, because even the most callous of humans have the capability to love. It may be a sick and demented sort of love but they have the ability. It was very clear to him now, that he, Ciel, did not. Ciel found himself wondering if Sebastian realized it yet, or if he were even capable of realizing it. He Ciel was no longer human, he was no longer whole…

_I'm not whole_…

"You look like you're about to cry Ciel," Sebastian said smiling.

"Hurry up and finish," Ciel spat in a voice that implied nothing of the sort. He was getting really tired now, and physically this felt so wonderful so he didn't want to nod off and miss the finale.

* * *

The children having felt so happy moments before suddenly found themselves disheartened. Bri had begun to cry, and Breium felt like it but he held it back.

"I'm not whole," Bri said suddenly. "I'm not whole… I'm missing something…"

Breium fully understood what she meant, and seemed to feel every word he reached out taking her hand. It was such a calming feeling, to hold his sister's hand.

"You'll be happier once we go exploring," he said smiling. "C'mon let's go over the hill, I bet there is something to eat over there."

She smiled following his lead.

* * *

Sebastian dressed Ciel when they had finished. He had thought it had gone okay, but Ciel looked miserable. Humans did place a lot of importance on the intimate acts they had performed. Perhaps Ciel was dissatisfied with him. Or maybe, his little bit of teasing had bothered Ciel more than he had intended it to.

"Are you alright?" Sebastian asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Ciel answered clutching his chest. He was breathing hard and shaking a little. "I'm not…"

He was mumbling. Sebastian leaned down, "What did you say, I couldn't hear."

"I'm not whole…" He said. "I'm missing something. I'm not…"

"Bocchan?" he said softly. Ciel looked up at him and he noticed his eyes looked dim. As if it somehow someone had dimmed the lights behind his eyes. The brilliant blue that they once were was no longer as bright as it usually was…

Suddenly it hit him…

He stood up quickly. _The children_!

Running to the door he swung it open. They were no longer outside it. He hurried to the stairs and noticed the front door was open. _Damn them_! He thought. He hurried back to Ciel's room and found he had fainted. Sebastian rushed over, he was breathing but slowly.

_Damn it_! He hurried to the window and jumped out it.

* * *

They were still said but Breium was sure he could cheer her up if he got them something to eat. After all they were on a quest for non-yucky food. There had to be something…

"I'm getting sleepy," Bri said rubbing her eyes. It had been a long walk. Brieum found himself yawning but hunger was more important to him than sleep right now…

Suddenly something black shot past them, and they blinked to find Sebastian standing before them. His arms crossed his eyes narrowed with a look of anger they hadn't yet seen him wear.

"Hi Papa!" Bri said happily.

Sebastian glared down at the pair of them before scooping them both up he hurried back to the house jumping up through Ciel's bedroom window. The children blinked, it had all happened so fast…

Ciel groaned opening his eyes.

Sebastian dropped both the children and they fell on the floor with a thud. "Come here," he ordered.

They got to their feet and walked over to Ciel, Bri looked up at him. He looked like he wasn't feeling well. She took his hand, "Daddy?"

Sebastian noticed the light returning to Ciel's eyes Breium climbed up on the bed resting his head on Ciel's shoulder and Ciel reached up stroking his hair. Ciel's light was slowly returning to him.

"Now you two listen to me, you are NOT allowed to leave this manor without permission. Do you understand me!?" he snapped.

Bri looked like she was about to cry at being yelled at and she let go of Ciel's hand wrapping her arms around his waist she buried her face in his coat. Ciel put a hand on her head. He felt much batter now that they were back. For a moment there he thought he was going to go insane without them…

"I mean it! You could have kill the young Master!" Sebastian snapped angrily. Ciel felt his chest tighten. He wondered if it was because the pieces of his soul were feeling hurt…

"I'm sowwwy," mumbled Bri. Her words distorted because she did not lift her head from where it was embedded in Ciel's jacket.

"Sorry isn't good enough," Sebastian snapped.

"Leave it be," Ciel said to him. He felt much better, and got to his feet. "You two are not to leave the manor again. Do not break this rule or next time there will be punishment."

He has said it in a low tone, and in a non-threatening manner. But they could sense the anger and fury, which made both the children shiver.

"Well, now," Ciel said. "That's done… Sebastian, I believe it's breakfast time. Come along children…"

"Indeed my Lord," Sebastian said bowing and with a glare of anger at the children he followed Ciel from the room.

Bri sniffled and the two followed Ciel and Sebastian to the dining room. Ciel was about to sit down when he noticed… "Perhaps the children should dress first," he suggested.

"Indeed," Sebastian said. He went upstairs and got them each an outfit for the day. Even though it wasn't necessarily proper he dressed them in the dining room. No one else was home except them anyway.

Then Sebastian served them breakfast, and once again the children claimed the food was yucky and pushed it away. Feeling more and more annoyed Sebastian walked over to them, "What would you eat?" he asked.

"I don't know," Breium said. "For some reason everything tastes yucky now. It didn't used to…"

Sebastian thought a moment. Demons have a greater sense of smell which allows them to track down food sources. Perhaps… "Can you smell anything edible? Does anything near us smell delicious?"

Bri sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything…"

Sebastian sighed. What could they possibly eat then? "Well for now, please bear with the food in front of you and try to enjoy it," he said.

"It's yucky," Bri sighed.

"Well, you can't eat nothing, so eat that…" Ciel ordered taking a bite of his own breakfast which tasted perfectly delicious.

"Hhmm…." Breium groaned and slowly began eating the food in front of him and Bri had tears in her eyes as she ate.

This looked pitiful. They were acting as thought they had set a plate of worms in front of them and ordered them to eat it. "Sebastian," Ciel sighed looking over to him.

He walked over taking their plates away. "You don't have to eat it," he said.

"Yea!' Bri said happily jumping down from her chair.

"Well, once again we're behind," Sebastian said looking at his pocket watch. "The servants should be arriving back home soon. What shall we tell them?"

"We'll tell them I adopted the girl in addition to Breium," Ciel said getting up from the table. "That will be that. Also, they will both be homeschool from now on."

"I shall inform the tutors that they will have two more students," Sebastian said.

"Wrong," Ciel said. "You're going to be their tutor, for every subject, just you."

His eyes narrowed and Ciel smiled, "After what you put me through in the bedroom today, don't you think you deserve a little punishment too?"

…_nothing good ever came from him smiling…_

The doors opened suddenly and Ciel's servants entered chatting away happily. They stopped at the sight of the children.

"Who are they?" Finny asked excitedly.

"In addition to Breium I have decided to adopt this girl," Ciel informed them. "Please treat them with the respect befitting my children."

"Uh… that's Breium?" Maylene said pointing at the point. "Didn't he look different before?"

Ciel looked down at him, "I don't know what you're talking about he looks the same as he always has."

With that he started to head upstairs.

"Uh, Sir," Maylene said running to him. "We found a rather decorated postman at the door before we came in. He left a letter. I think it's from the Queen."

Ciel turned taking it from her he opened it staring down at the paper, "Jack the Ripper?" he said softly after reading it through.

* * *

**To make up for not updating in so long I decided to update these fairly quickly as an apology.**

**I do read reviews and I will try to write answers back by either PM or in this story. So I thank everyone for them and I enjoy reading them.**

**Anyway, hope you're all enjoying. Bye!**


End file.
